Aslan's Return
by ivory-sword
Summary: Eve finds herself in Narnia after a car crash in her own world. She meets Prince Caspian and together they fight against the new evil that has darkened the land.
1. Chapter One

_Author's Note: Thank you very much for reading my story! I've put a lot of time into it, so please take a moment and write a review. I would appreciate that. Thanks again!_

Part One: The Accident

"You'll never get any friends that way."

Eve looked up to see a lanky boy with dark hair staring down at her. "So?" Eve put her book aside and glared up at the boy.

"You don't care, then?" he questioned, a cocky expression on his face.

Eve shook her head. Lowering her blue eyes, she recommenced in her reading and the boy left her. Glancing up again, Eve hoped that no one else would bother her. She was happier in solitude, but no one seemed to understand that. Sighing, she tucked her golden hair behind her ear and closed her eyes to think. Eve was a loner; one who didn't make friends very easily and one who preferred to keep to herself. On her lunch breaks she could sit out on one of the benches in the communal garden. The garden was in between the girls' school and the boys' school. Usually the other students ignored her, but occasionally the boys would tease her for sitting alone and reading. It wasn't that Eve didn't want to make friends, but rather that she did not have enough confidence to talk to people. She was afraid that they wouldn't accept her or that she would make some mistake in front of them. Her low confidence drove her to pretend she was invisible.

Eve had always felt inferior to all of the other girls who attended the private school. They all seemed to be beautiful with lush, thick hair, and large, dark eyes. Eve's appearance was nothing special; she was pale and plain. Her ice blue eyes and thin, golden hair stood out among the other students. She was different because she was plain.

"Hey, look, she's still there." Eve's cheeks burned as she recognized the voice of the same boy who had bothered her before. "I think I know why you're always alone," he spoke up louder so that Eve would know he was speaking to her. Eve raised her eyes a fraction of an inch to see that he had three other boys with him, all donned in the same school uniform. "Youdon't _have_ any friends!" he surmised loudly. Eve felt her cheeks burn a deeper red. The boys started to laugh, and Eve felt hot tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. She fought them back frantically. If she cried now, they would only tease her more.

"That's enough, leave her alone!" a girl's voice cut in suddenly. Eve looked up to see one of the older students standing nearby, hands on her hips. She had dark, brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her pretty face was contorted by a frown as she faced the boys. "I said, that's _enough_." The boys stopped laughing and walked in the other direction, muttering to each other. Once they were out of sight, the girl turned to Eve.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The girl smiled. Just then a bell rang; it was time for classes. "Don't let them pick on you," she said before heading toward the school building.

. . .

As Eve walked home from classes, she began to dread what awaited her. She would be driving with her older brother, Philip, to visit her aunt and uncle near Dover Beach. Her brother always loved to drive cross-country as quickly as possible near the edge of the cliffs. He loved to show off his new car; top of the line and also a smart shade of green. Eve was terrified of his driving, but she knew that he'd never listen to her if she told him to slow down. She'd tried to reason with her parents, but Philip always seemed to convince them in the end that he drove the speed limit, and that Eve was overreacting because she didn't like driving.

This time it was worse. Philip had a few drinks with his friends before he began the drive. He zigzagged along the road until Eve felt sick. "Philip, slow down!" Eve cried out frantically.

"What's the matter, Sis? Afraid?" Philip taunted, laughing and slamming on the accelerator.

"Philip, you're drunk, and you're driving much too close to the edge." Eve tried to keep her voice calm, but she was panicking on the inside. The white cliffs loomed ever nearer as her brother left the road.

The car swerved as Philip looked at Eve. "Ah, Sis, you're no fun."

"Watch the road!" Eve made a grab for the wheel, but Philip grabbed it first and jerked the car away from the cliffs. Eve thought he was going to stop, but just then Philip caught sight of a group of girls watching him. They were flappers, Eve noticed, wearing the rebellious short skirts and stylish bobbed hair. Though their "new-style" had become somewhat popular in Britain, it was still looked upon with slight frowns. Philip gave a lopsided grin and revved the motor. The girls giggled and waved from beside their own older convertible. Philip slammed on the accelerator. Eve closed her eyes in horror.

"Philip, let me out," she asked, panic edging her voice. He ignored her and focused on impressing the girls. Eve tried again, this time letting her voice rise to a wail. "Let me out! Let me out!" Philip turned his head and grinned at her with a cocky look on his face. The car was getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliffs. "Watch out!" Eve screamed. The car had come within a foot of the precipice. She made a frantic grab for the wheel and the car rolled safely away from the cliff. "Philip," Eve pleaded. "Please let me out."

"Oh, alright then," Philip finally consented. "You're looking a bit green anyway." He pressed his foot on the brake, but nothing happened.

"Stop!"

"I'm trying! The accelerator is jammed!" Philip yelled, wedging his shoe under the pedal and trying to loosen it. Sweat beads rolled down his head. Still nothing happened. The Cliffs of Dover stretched on, and Eve saw what she had feared all along.

"We're going to go over the edge!" she screamed at Philip.

"The-accelerator-is-stuck!" Philip pronounced each word slowly as if Eve hadn't understood him the first time.

"Turn off the ignition!" Eve shouted.

Philip turned the keys and the engine cut off. Then he turned the wheel to veer the car away from the cliffs. They were still going at a tremendous pace, but after hitting a few ruts, the car slowed to a final stop. "You almost killed us!" Eve shouted. Philip was very pale and breathing heavily. Without a word, he turned the key in the ignition and headed toward the road without a glance back. Eve sat shaking, but though Philip's driving was choppy, he didn't leave the road again.

When they finally reached their aunt and uncle's two story house, Eve had calmed down. Her hands had stopped shaking and her breathing had returned to normal. As soon as the car stopped, she threw open the door and ran toward the porch. Before she was able to reach the knocker, however, Philip grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "Ouch, Philip, you're hurting me. Let go!" Eve cried out.

"Not a word about what happened, alright? _Alright?_"

"Alright, I promise, now let go!" Philip let go of her arm, and Eve glowered at him, reaching for the large, brass knocker.

"Eve! Philip! Come in," Eve's aunt, Joyce, said, answering the door. "I just put dinner on the stove. Will you help Charles with the carrots, Philip? Eve, you can set the table, if you will." Glad of the distraction, Eve set the small table for four and helped her aunt with the casserole. When they were all seated around the table, Joyce folded her hands, and they bowed their heads in prayer.

"This national debt will be the end of these meals," Charles said moodily after they had finished their dinner. "We'll have to start going on food rations and such."

"How much have they estimated, Sir?" Philip asked, setting aside his napkin.

"Some £7 billion," Charles answered, pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

"We'll need to give up anything that is not necessary. Pipe weed costs a fair bit, Charles," Joyce put in, giving her husband's pipe a disapproving glance. Before Charles could defend himself, the telephone rang from the next room. "Will you be a dear and answer that, Eve?" she asked. "I need to get the pie in the oven."

"Alright." Eve excused herself and went to lift the receiver. "Hello?"

"There's a call for an Eve on the other line from a Devon Monroe? Shall I connect you?" said the female voice of the operator.

"Yes, please." Eve waited while the connection was made. What could her father want?

"Eve?"

"Yes, father."

"Something urgent has come up, and we need you and Philip home right away. Can you make it?" Devon said, his voice slightly agitated.

"Yes, father, what is it?"

"Just come at once. I must go." There was a click as her father set down the receiver. Eve put down the phone and walked back into the kitchen, a feeling of confusion edged with panic growing in her.

"Who was it, dear?" Joyce asked.

"It was father; we're needed home at once. He didn't say why," Eve explained, standing in the doorway.

"Then you'd better go. I'm sorry you have to miss the pie. I hope everything is alright."

. . .

Philip drove quickly along the dark road, but this time Eve didn't mind. He was sober, and there was an emergency at home. She wondered what it could be. Had there been a fire? Had her grandfather had another heart attack? Had one of the neighbors given birth? Halfway home, it began to rain. By the time Eve had struggled with the top of the convertible, she and Philip were drenched and shivering. "Philip? I know we're in a hurry, but can you slow down a little? You can hardly see the road," Eve said in a quavering voice.

"I know what I'm doing, Sis." The road was a blur, and the rain sloshed over the windshield in torrents, making it impossible to see more than a few feet away. The headlights shone dimly, illuminating the dark road just before the tires. Just as a loud bang of thunder irrupted, there was a sudden flash of lights. Another car sped into view, driving along the median strip that divided the two, narrow lanes. Philip tried to swerve, but he didn't react in time to the sudden appearance of the car. There was a screeching of brakes and the crunch of metal as the two cars collided at top speed. Eve felt a sickening blow to the head and heard the breaking of glass. For a second she was in excruciating pain, and then it all stopped. Everything was black and the only sound was a deep, growling roar.


	2. Chapter Two

_Author's Note: Co-written with a friend of mine (Failed-Attempts, you should look her up on fanfiction). We started writing it together, but found it too hard to find the time. I thought she should get some credit though for the few sentences that are hers. _

Part Two: Narnia

The black horse galloped through the forest, following the faded remains of a once forgotten trail. The stallion tossed his head and let out a whinny. The young man riding him reined the horse in slightly as they rounded a bend. His dark hair was turned auburn in the sunlight as it flew back from his handsome face. He had once ridden through the wilderness in terror, fleeing from a certain death. He now enjoyed the peaceful solace of a freed world.

"Whoa, Destrier," the young man called to his horse. He had caught sight of something that glinted out of the corner of his eye. Turning Destrier, they walked cautiously further from the path. The horse stopped in front of a fallen tree blocking the way, and so the young man jumped down and climbed over the barricade. The growth had become dense and thorny away from the path. The young man slowly drew his sword as he struggled onward. As he came closer, he could make out a vague shape of something lying in the ferns. He nearly dropped his sword in shock upon discovering that the form was of a young woman. He knelt beside her and gently brushed aside the hair that was covering her face. She was as pale as a porcelain doll, but her pink cheeks betrayed a hint of life. Aside from being bruised and cut rather badly, she seemed to be alright. The cuts were deep, however, and she was bleeding in several places. A few shards of glass stuck in her skin. She was obviously no danger, and so the man sheathed his sword and bent down to pull the glass out. Once he had taken every last shard out of her wounds, he gingerly picked up the girl. Walking slowly back to Destrier, he pondered where this mysterious girl had come from and how she had been injured. His thoughts flashed to the north. There had been recent uprisings; perhaps she was an escaped prisoner. He would just have to wait until she regained consciousness to find out.

. . .

When Eve finally awoke, she opened her eyes to find herself lying upon a soft sofa. Her head was throbbing painfully and for a moment, she thought she was dead. Then as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, Eve realized that she was in a small study. Bookshelves lined the walls and a heavy oak desk sat in one corner. A stack of parchments lay next to the desk and-

"You're awake," a tall man with dark features commented. He was sitting a few feet from the sofa on a dark, wooden chair. His expression was concerned. "I had thought- never mind. What is your name?"

"Eve…" Eve was confused. Was she dead after all? Who was this man and where was she? "Am I dead?"

The man blinked. "No," he answered after a hesitation.

"Then where am I?"

"You are in Telmar," he answered simply. There was a noble air about him.

"Telmar?" Eve narrowed her eyes. "Where is that?"

The man looked confused. "In Narnia, of course."

"Narnia?" _I think I am dead._ "I've never heard of Narnia."

The man pondered this and then suddenly leaned forward in his seat, an excited expression on his face. "You are from another world, aren't you? From High King Peter's world."

"Peter? I don't know who that is. I don't know anything." Eve struggled to remember what had happened to her before she had woken up, but there was a brick wall in front of that memory.

"King Peter comes from another world, a place called England. He and his brother and two sisters reigned over Narnia long before me."

"Who are you?"

"I am King Caspian the tenth," he spoke with a light Spanish accent, Eve now noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Eve blushed.

"It's alright." His dark, brown eyes searched hers as if he was trying to draw out information.

"You say I am from another world?" Eve asked, pondering his earlier words.

"Yes. You somehow found a sort of portal into Narnia. It has been known to happen." He hesitated, and then asked, "How did you get all those bruises and cuts, do you remember?"

"I don't know. I just remember bright lights and sudden excruciating pain, and then I lost consciousness. I remember thinking that the pain would kill me. I really can't seem to remember much of anything before I woke up here."

"I found you in the forest near Lantern Waste. You were unconscious. Perhaps I should call a medic, those cuts need to be cleansed and bandaged," Caspian suggested.

Eve nodded, suddenly feeling dizzy. Black dots started to invade her vision and her ears started to ring. She was too overwhelmed by what Caspian had told her. _Another world? Narnia?_ She closed her eyes and felt as if she was going to black out. "Eve?" Caspian asked in a worried tone. Eve could barely hear him, she lay her head back on the couch and let herself slip into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was feeling a cold hand on her forehead and then she passed out.

. . .

"Will she be alright?" Caspian asked the medic who came to examine Eve. The man straightened and put his bag aside.

"Yes, she just needs some rest and clean bandages in the morning," the medic confirmed. "You say there were shards of glass in her wounds?"

"Yes, as if she had been thrown from a window; it was awful." Caspian's eyes moved to the unconscious form. She appeared so frail, hardly breathing and pale. Her golden hair was tangled and parts of it were stained with blood.

"She should be moved to a more comfortable arrangement when she awakes," the medic told Caspian. "And make sure she doesn't strain herself." He picked up his bag and turned to leave. Caspian sat down again and watched Eve. His eyes moved down her arms, taking in the bandages, and then to her face where he observed a few bruises. He felt a surge of anger. _Who could have hurt an innocent girl like this? What harm could she have done to someone?_ He wondered whether she had come from the same place as Susan. Certainly the same world, but had they ever met each other? Closing his eyes, Caspian pictured her lovely face, her glowing blue eyes, her full red lips, and her dazzling smile. He wondered if he would ever see her again. Opening his eyes, Caspian fought back the pain and disappointment that threatened to overtake him. It had been unfair how she had left before they even got to know each other. _I wish we could have had more time together…_ Caspian played the words over in his head.

"No… Stop!" Caspian looked up as he heard Eve cry out. Her face was distressed and she tossed in her sleep. "No!" Eve practically screamed out.

Caspian ran to her side and gently touched her shoulder. "Eve?"

Eve opened her icy blue eyes and shuddered. Then she turned her head away from Caspian, but not before he saw a tear run down her cheek. He sat back down and waited as Eve collected herself. "Sorry."

"For what?" Eve just shook her head. "I've had a medic look at you, and you'll be fine."

Eve nodded, looking down at her bandages. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything, you're very pale," Caspian asked in a quiet voice, thick with concern.

Eve shook her head. "You've done enough already."

"At least let me help you to a room with a bed once you feel up to walking," he offered. "I can't imagine it's very comfortable lying there."

"Why am I here?" Eve suddenly asked. "In Narnia, I mean."

Caspian's face was now grave. "I'm not sure," he answered earnestly. "But I know it is because you were meant to be here." Eve smiled slightly.

"Alright, I think I'm okay walking. A bed does sound nice right now." Caspian helped her up and put an arm around her waist to support her. Eve leaned on him, letting the young king guide her to a small bed chamber down the hallway.

"You must be starving by now," Caspian commented as he opened the door for her and helped her lay down again.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Eve noticed now that her stomach was very tight and that she was famished.

"I'll have something sent up to you." Caspian left the room only to return a few minutes later with a tray of food. While Eve ate, he sat down on the end of the bed and stared off into space, deep in thought.

"You don't have to waste your time here with me. I'll be fine. I'm sure you have other duties to attend to," Eve finally said, trying not to sound rude, only concerned.

"For the time being I have no other duties," Caspian answered. "Unless you would like me to leave. You may want to be alone." He started to stand, but Eve motioned for him to stay, embarrassed by her own words.

"No, that's alright. I just didn't want you to feel obligated to stay." She blushed and continued to eat. Caspian sat down again and watched her curiously.

"So you say that you do not know who Peter is. Have you heard of Susan? Susan Pevensie?"

Eve pondered the name. "The last name does sound familiar, now that you mention it. I suppose she could have gone to the same school as me." She wondered at the sad look that flashed through Caspian's dark, brown eyes. "You say she was queen?"

"Yes, all four of them were the rulers of Narnia 1300 years ago."

"1300 years? Then how did you know them?" Eve was astonished.

"Time does not change the same in both worlds. One year in Narnia can equal a thousand in your own world," he answered.

"A thousand? Then will I ever get back? Everyone I know will be dead!" Eve sat up, frantically searching Caspian's eyes.

"I do not believe time passes in your world when you are here," Caspian consoled her.

"Oh." What a strange world.

"You should get some rest. I will check up on you later, but in the mean time, my room is just next door if you need anything." Caspian stood and took the tray from Eve.

"Thank you." Eve laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. _Narnia…_

_Eve was running through a forest. She was being followed by something frightening and she needed to escape it. Fear coursed through her as she ran. Suddenly she noticed that she wasn't going anywhere. Her feet just wouldn't move and it was the forest around her that was moving. The trees swayed back and forth, walking, dancing, even singing, so it seemed. Eve stopped trying to run and stood petrified as the fearful object came closer and closer. Suddenly she felt a rush of hot air and it was right behind her. She turned and screamed, falling down to the forest floor. Her fear, however, was instantly replaced when she looked into the glowing golden eyes of what had been following her. _

"_Welcome, child."_


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three: Intruder

Eve awoke with a start, breathing hard. The room was almost pitch dark, lit only by the small window. It was night and the moon was only a sliver. No stars shone in the black sky. She had started to get up when she noticed a dark figure standing near the door. She thought that it was Caspian at first, but then she realized that this man was much shorter. She gasped when he held up a long, curved blade that glinted in the sparse light. Eve grasped her necklace, seeking comfort in its familiar form. The figure moved closer and Eve shut her eyes tight. She expected the blade to slice her, but nothing happened. There was a sudden bang as the door flew open and then Eve heard metal on metal as sword blades crashed together. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that another man had entered the room and was fighting the intruder. In the rush of the fight, Eve could not see who it was, so she buried herself under the blanket, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. There was a moan and a sword clattered to the floor. All of a sudden someone was tugging at the blankets, trying to get at Eve. She cried out in fear, but soon there was a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she heard Caspian saying her name.

"Eve! Eve! It's alright. He's unconscious." Eve looked up into Caspian's dark eyes. He still held her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her as she shook. Taking deep breaths, Eve fought back inevitable tears. Feeling as if she would burst, she threw her arms around Caspian and sobbed into his chest. The king seemed taken aback, but he put his sword down on the bed and put both arms comfortingly around her. "It's alright. I'm here. No one will hurt you."

When Eve had her sobs under control, she pulled away and asked, "Who was he and why did he try to kill me?"

"I wish I knew." Caspian went over to the limp body and pulled it into the light. "He's foreign. Probably from one of the Seven Isles. What he was doing here, I do not know." Caspian stood and looked at Eve. "I need to get a guard to take him to the dungeons. I will question him later. Will you be alright for a minute?"

Eve nodded. "As long as he doesn't regain consciousness, I will."

"He should be out for awhile." Caspian left the room hastily and returned presently with two guards. The body of the man was dragged from the room, and Caspian and Eve were alone. "Will you be alright? I can stay if you'd like."

Eve could tell that Caspian was already exhausted, so she shook her head. "No, you need your rest. Who knows who else will try to kill me while I'm here in Narnia?" Her laugh sounded hollow. Caspian didn't smile.

"I've arranged for a guard to stand outside your door. If you need anything, just tell him."

"Thank you. I will do that."

"Goodnight." Caspian left the room with one backward glance at Eve. Then the door shut and Eve became lost in the silence once more.

. . .

The next morning Eve awoke feeling better than she had ever felt before. She sat up and looked around the room. Then she noticed the note on her bedside table.

_Eve,_

_If you are feeling well enough, please join me in the dining hall for breakfast._

_Caspian _

Eve stood, testing whether she would feel dizzy or not. Finding that she was stable, she left the room, asking the guard where the dining hall was. She followed a long corridor to a set of stone stairs and then down to an open hall where she found Caspian waiting.

"You're feeling better." He smiled.

"Yes, much better, thank you." Caspian motioned for Eve to sit to his left and she did so with a nod of thanks. To Caspian's right sat an odd looking fellow. He was short with a harsh face and long, thinning hair.

"May I introduce Trumpkin," Caspian said, motioning to the small man. "Trumpkin, this is Eve." Eve smiled and Trumpkin gave a nod.

"A daughter of Eve by the looks of it. But can they be named that?"

"I don't see why not."

"Whatever do you mean?" Eve asked, confused by the conversation between the two men.

"Well, you're a daughter of Eve, but that's also your name," Trumpkin answered, looking her over critically.

"My mother's name isn't Eve though, it's-"

"No, Eve as in Adam and Eve," Trumpkin corrected.

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, she is," Caspian put in. "She is from the same world as High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy."

"The Pevensies?" Eve inquired.

"Yes."

"But what does that have to do with anything? Aren't we all daughters of Eve and sons of Adam?"

"You two might be, but I am no human," Trumpkin answered.

"You're not human? But then what are you?"

"A dwarf, of course," Trumpkin answered. "But then you probably have never seen a dwarf before." Eve shook her head.

"Are there others of you?" she asked.

"Yes, as many as there are left, anyway. What with Miraz and Caspian I."

"Who are they?"

"Miraz was my uncle," Caspian answered, his tone changed. He was now brooding and slightly angry. His eyes were filled with memories as he looked at Eve. "He was a cruel dictator. He tried to kill me when my aunt gave birth to a son." Eve gasped. "Caspian I invaded Narnia and tried to exterminate the Narnians; all of the dwarves and other talking beasts."

"And he nearly succeeded," Trumpkin put in.

"Other talking beasts?"

"Centaurs, menataurs, fauns…that sort of thing."

"Such creatures exists?"

"Yes. I might warn you ahead of time that the animals in Narnia can speak," Caspian said, smiling at Eve's expression.

"They can speak?" Eve didn't know what else to say so she started eating breakfast. "I can see that there is a lot I must learn about Narnia."


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four: A Hidden Secret

The castle's gardens were overflowing with the bright flowers of late summer. Everything seemed to be alive as it swayed in the light breeze. The sun shone unchallenged by any cloud, warming but not uncomfortable. "You said that Caspian I invaded Narnia. Then where was he from?" Eve asked Caspian as they walked through the gardens after breakfast.

"He was from the country of Telmar. I know, we call the castle here Telmar, and it's all very confusing. Telmar lies to the west of Narnia. The Telmarines were originally from your world. They lived at sea and found a special cave on an island that led into Narnia. After living in Telmar, they grew restless and attacked Cair Paravel. This was after the kings and queens had left. A castle was built, and Miraz, my uncle, ruled as king. Then, as I said before, his wife bore a son. Since I was the true heir to the crown, Miraz sent orders for me to be killed. Fortunately, my professor warned me, and I escaped with my life."

"I can't believe your uncle would be cruel enough to try and kill you," Eve said quietly.

"You have too innocent a perspective on life to accept such things," Caspian replied.

"Did you ever find out who the man in my room was?" Eve asked after a long pause.

"I was going to interrogate him this afternoon. Do you want to come? He was after you, so I believe what he has to say is something that you'll want to hear."

"I suppose." Eve was reluctant to come face to face with the man again, but Caspian did have a point.

"It will be alright; he can't possibly hurt you while I'm there." Caspian put a hand on Eve's arm. "You don't have to of you don't feel comfortable with it." His eyes showed that he was genuinely concerned.

"I'll go; it's alright."

"We can go later," Caspian said. "Perhaps you should rest. You are still recovering."

"I'm fine. Let's get this over with." Eve followed Caspian out of the gardens and down to the dark dungeons of the Telmar castle. Eve instantly felt a cold sensation creeping up her spine. There was something sinister and cold about the whole of the castle. It was not Caspian or the Narnians, but rather those who had resided in the castle before them. Caspian had told Eve the whole story of his adventure with the Pevensies and also the stories of old when the four kings and queens had ruled over Cair Paravel. "Now Cair Paravel is in ruins," Caspian had told her. "I wish to have it rebuilt. Telmar is not so much home as Cair Paravel would be to me. I wish to rule where High King Peter once did."

"He's in here, Sire." Eve was startled out of her thoughts as a guard spoke.

"Thank you." Caspian entered a small room where Eve saw the man sitting across from a wooden table. His hands were in shackles, and he wore a grim expression. "Now," said Caspian, "you will tell us where you're from." The man did not speak. "My guess is one of the Seven Islands."

"Far off." The prisoner's voice was rough.

"Well then, perhaps the Lone Isles or the Wildlands of the North?" Caspian guessed again.

"The latter would be an appropriate guess."

"From Ettinsmoor, then." The man didn't deny it though he didn't speak at all.

"What were you doing in this lady's room?" Caspian questioned. Again the man did not answer.

"I don't think you'll get anything out of him that way," said the guard. "Now if you tried my way-"

"No, Dryan, we mustn't torture the truth out of him," Caspian reprimanded. "If he won't tell the truth then we can at least look into Ettinsmoor then. Have scouts sent out to see if anything unusual is going on towards the borders."

"Aye, Sire." The guard walked off towards another chamber. Caspian gave the prisoner a hard stare.

"Perhaps if you told us what you want we could help you," he suggested.

The man gave a snort of laughter. "I doubt it. Unless you're willing to give up the girl."

"What does she have to do with this?" Caspian asked sharply. Eve noticed that he was clenching his fists under the table.

The man laughed again. "Everything. But I won't tell you nothing. Torture you if you like, but it won't do any good."

"Come on, Eve." Caspian seemed to be trying very hard to keep his anger under control now. Eve followed him out of the chamber and towards the stairs. The guard returned to lock up the prisoner.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Eve wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I will find out," Caspian vowed. "In the mean time, you should not wander off alone. I'll keep a guard by your door every night and you must lock your window." Eve nodded, feeling scared.

"You don't think another person will try to kill me, do you?" she asked. Caspian turned to her.

"I do not know," he answered honestly. Eve shuddered and stepped closer to the king. Caspian put a hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry. You're safe as long as you're close to me." Eve nodded and allowed Caspian to lead her back to her room. "Now, get some rest. I'll send a guard right away. And remember to lock your window."

_Eve wasn't running through the forest this time. Instead she was standing on the brink of a dreary marsh. Darkness oppressed the land and hid the sunlight from her. Eve was desperately frightened. The darkness seemed to grow until Eve could no longer see anything around her. She struggled to escape, but she could not move an inch. She was so still that she believed for a second that she had been turned to stone. Suddenly a dim light started to grow and Eve felt another presence. She at first felt a familiar fear, but soon the fear was replaced with a feeling of contentment and eagerness. It was Him again. She strained her eyes to see Him. The light grew until the darkness started to shrink again. Eve could finally move and as she did, she felt warmth spread through her body and into her heart and mind. And then she saw Him. Golden as the shining sun. He seemed to smile with his eyes. Eve smiled and rushed forward to meet him. _

"Ouch!" Eve woke up immediately as a sharp pain penetrated her head. She had rolled over and struck her head on the bedside table. Sitting up, Eve felt the sensation of contentment slipping away. She tried to remember what had made her dream end up so happy, but for some reason she just couldn't remember. Sighing, Eve turned over and fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five: Wolf Attack

"The scouts have set off to scan the borders of Ettinsmoor," Caspian was saying the next morning when Eve walked into the dining hall. "They should return by the day after tomorrow with a report." Eve sat down near the middle of the table since a badger was sitting in her former place. "I've also sent men down to Cair Paravel. It's time the city was reclaimed and rebuilt." Eve recognized Trumpkin the dwarf. Besides him and the badger there was also a very large mouse.

"Sire, my company and I agree that open combat is the only option if someone else has invaded Cair Paravel," he spoke up, patting the hand guard of his tiny rapier and flicking his tail.

"Easy, Reepicheep, we don't want to go making trouble where it isn't needed," said the badger.

"But we will reclaim it," Caspian promised. Suddenly everyone noticed Eve. "Eve, I did not hear you," Caspian said apologetically. "Allow me to introduce Trufflehunter and Reepicheep."

"Pleased to meet you." Eve felt strange addressing a mouse and a badger.

"An honor and a pleasure," answered Reepicheep, bowing low.

"Thank you." Eve smiled, holding back laughter. "What do you think the scouts will find?" she asked in a graver tone.

"I'm not sure. Possibly uprising towards the borders."

"Not everyone is grateful that the Narnians are back," Trumpkin said grouchily.

"Why ever not?" Eve asked in surprise.

"Your innocence is gratifying, but not everyone in Narnia likes talking animals roaming around free. Just look at Miraz and the last thousand years of Narnia."

"Now, Trumpkin," Trufflehunter spoke up, "you know that's not completely true. Many Telmarines served Miraz only out of fear. Many of them secretly did want the old Narnia back."

"If anyone dares to defile Narnians again, they shall see the point of my blade!" Reepicheep said loudly, brandishing his rapier.

Eve gave Caspian an alarmed look, but he just smiled. "Would you like to see some of Narnia today?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"Sure." Caspian got up from the table and waited for Eve to follow him. Leading her towards the stables he told her of his flight from Telmar just a year before.

"That is how I came to meet Trufflehunter and Trumpkin. There was also Nickabrick, but he betrayed us."

"How awful." Eve was beginning to feel comfortable hearing about talking beasts and battles; however strange it all was to her.

"Can you ride?"

"Yes, but not very well, mind you," Eve answered as Caspian motioned to a stable boy.

"Have Destrier brought out, please, and another horse for the lady."

"Very good, Sir."

"Then I shall have to teach you. In Narnia one must know how to ride horses and to handle a sword."

"A sword? You don't think I need to learn such a thing, do you?" Eve asked, frightened by the thought of handling a blade against an enemy.

"I have found it to be quite useful, and you might too," Caspian answered.

Eve sighed. "Great. It seems like wherever I go I'm in danger," she muttered to herself.

. . .

"Keep your balance," Caspian warned as Eve bounced in the saddle. "You're leaning too far to the right." Eve glared at him and tried to re-center herself.

"Easier said than done," she retorted. Caspian turned away, but Eve had seen his smile. "I'm sure you're finding this all too funny."

"I'm sorry," Caspian said, looking genuinely remorseful at Eve's biting tone.

"Don't worry," Eve huffed. She finally found her seat after a good half hour of riding. Caspian slowed Destrier, and the two rode side by side, enjoying the scenery. The grass was crisp and moist from a morning rain, and the trees were in full bloom. The smells of the forest drifted over to them, and Eve breathed in deeply, enjoying the sanctity of the countryside. It was all so different from London where there was pollution and industry. "Do you want to race back?" she asked when Caspian turned Destrier back towards the castle.

"Wait!" Caspian suddenly pulled up on the reins and Eve did the same. Destrier snorted and tossed his head in agitation. Eve's horse pranced in place, tossing her white mane.

"What is it?" Eve looked from Caspian to the still landscape and back. Caspian did not answer. Instead he held up a hand to silence Eve. Eve felt frightened not knowing what had Caspian worried and the look in his dark eyes scared her even more.

"Wolves," Caspian finally said at length. He drew his sword quickly from its sheath and looked Eve in the eye. "You need to get back to the castle. Now!"

"And leave you here?" Eve questioned. A howling suddenly started up and now Eve could make out the blurred shapes of wolves running towards then in the distance.

"I can fight, but you have no sword, now go!" Caspian clapped his hand on the white horse's rear, and it bolted, carrying Eve along with it. Eve clung tightly to its neck, afraid that she'd fall off if she looked back. She could hear from the howling that the wolves were nearly upon Caspian and moments later the sounds of dying wolves and sword slashes could be heard. Closing her eyes, Eve tried to focus on the drumming sound of the horse's hooves. After about half a mile, the horse slowed and finally came to a stop, breathing hard. Eve could no longer hear howling, and she dared to look back. To her surprise, Destrier was running towards her. As he came further into her focus, Eve's stomach dropped. Caspian was not mounted.


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six: The River

Eve felt torn as Destrier trotted up to her. Should she go back to the castle for help or go back and see what had befallen Caspian? By the time she reached the castle, he could very well be dead, but what could she do if there were still wolves back there? Eve knew that she had to make a quick decision and with a final glance back towards Telmar, Eve urged her horse in the opposite direction. As the wind whistled deafeningly past her ears, Eve realized that a storm was brewing. The clouds to the north were thick and choked with dark grey. Heavy raindrops started to fall, splattering Eve's exposed body. Her white horse tossed its head in annoyance, but did not falter as it galloped into the brewing tempest. The wind beat fiercely at Eve, threatening to tear her from her precarious position on the horse. Finally faltering against the gale, the horse dropped its gait to a canter. Eve peered ahead into the growing darkness, wondering how far away Caspian was and whether he was in danger. _It wasn't this far away_, she thought to herself as they passed into the Western Woods near Lantern Waste. _No, we hadn't come this far._ Eve pulled up on the reins and glanced all around her, growing more frightened by the second.

Suddenly she heard a low growl and squinted into the forest to see a large black wolf hovering over something. White teeth glinted menacingly and with a sickening jolt, Eve realized that the something it was hovering over was a person. It was Caspian! Knowing she had to do something, Eve dismounted as quietly as she could. It was impossible to hear her light footfalls over the howling wind, so the wolf did not look up from his prey. Eve spotted Caspian's long sword lying a few feet away from him. She slowly moved closer and closer, hoping to grab the sword before the great wolf saw her. She was finally within reaching distance of the blade when the wolf caught sight of her. It growled loudly and bounded towards her with two great strides. Eve screamed, grabbing the hilt of the sword and brandishing the blade at the great wolf. It landed on her and she was blinded by its thick fur. The wolf gave out a pained cry that echoed around the whole of the woods and chilled Eve to the bones. It fell lifeless on top of her, blood issuing from a large wound on its side. Eve hastily pushed it aside and pulled the sword from its body. She stared in horror at the dead creature and then at the bloody sword blade.

There was a rustling behind her and she instinctively raised the sword to defend herself again. To her relief it was only Caspian, waking from what she presumed to be unconsciousness. "Caspian!" Eve ran to his side, dropping the sword on the ground in her haste to reach him. "Are you alright? I thought you were dead!" She kneeled on the ground next to him while he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Eve? I thought I told you to go back to the castle." Caspian looked cross for a moment, but then smiled. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was prepared for five or six wolves, but not a dozen," Caspian admitted sheepishly, some color rising in his cheeks. "They all came at me at once, and Destrier bolted. I fell off and barely saved myself. I fought as many as I could, but in the end there were too many. I remember falling and hitting my head on something hard, but that's all."

"I saw Destrier galloping towards me with you nowhere to be found and assumed the worst," Eve started her part of the story. "I decided that it could be too late if I went back to Telmar, so I came back here. That wolf was about to finish you off, so I grabbed your sword. It came at me and somehow I killed it." She shuddered at the thought of killing a creature.

"That was brave of you. I owe you my life," Caspian said earnestly, taking her hand and squeezing it in thanks.

Eve blushed. "Well, I couldn't very well let it eat you." Caspian grinned and struggled to his feet with Eve's help.

"We should go before they return," Caspian said as howling went up from somewhere close in the woods. "I do not know if I could fight them again." He picked up his sword and quickly wiped the blade clean on the grass.

"But we've only one horse."

"Then we must be quick if we are to get a head start." Caspian grabbed the reins and hoisted himself onto the white mare. He held out a hand and pulled Eve up behind him. Kicking the horse into a gallop, Caspian warned Eve to hold tight to him. Shutting her eyes, Eve put her head against his back and tried to drown out the howling. The sky had opened up and rain now poured down upon them. The wind drove madly against them, pushing them this way and that. The white mare struggled to run, letting out a whinny of frustration.

The howling seemed to be getting closer so Eve snuck a glance backward. To her horror, the wolves were gaining on them quickly, enduring the wind much better than the horse with two riders. There were over six of them, all growling and hungry. "They've almost caught up to us!" Eve yelled above the wind. "We'll never make it back to the castle in time!" She felt Caspian tense beneath her tight grip.

"Then we must reach the river!" he yelled back to her. "The Great River is close, but we will have to go out of our way to reach it." He turned the white horse towards the west and urged her on faster. The wolves were still getting closer with every stride they took. Eve felt her heart beating frantically against her chest, as if it wanted to escape their present situation just as much as her. Then she saw it. The river was running rapidly with the help of the storm. White foam bunched up around the riverbed and sloshed over the sides. The horse balked when Caspian tried to get her to cross, but the wolves were nearly upon them and with a resolute leap, the horse plunged into the rapids. Suddenly water was foaming over all their heads as they fought to reach the other bank. Eve tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth, water rushed in. It was as if she was revisiting her worst nightmare. It was as if she were dying all over again.


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven: At Beaver's Dam

Eve struggled to breathe, flailing frantically to get above the surface of the water. The waves crashed over her head and pulled her under again and again. Again Eve tried to break surface, but to no avail. She struggled for breath and finding none, slowly lost consciousness.

. . .

As the rapid waves tossed over Caspian's head, he started to take long, strong strokes, keeping his head above the surface of the water. Being both a strong swimmer and in excellent form, he was able to keep himself afloat for most of the journey down the river. He looked around for Eve, but amongst the crashing water and foam he could see nothing. He only hoped that she would be safe until they reached the end of the rapids. He had no idea how far they had traveled, he only knew that they were safe from the wolves – at least for now. After a few moments the waves began to subside and the rapids ended. Now Caspian could feel the rainfall from above. He shivered, chilled to the bone. Now that he could float without much effort, Caspian began to look for Eve. He spotted her horse, shaken, but fine, swimming towards the nearest bank. It finally found footing and heaved itself onto the shore, shaking water droplets from its white coat. Eve was nowhere to be seen. Caspian began to panic. _What if she was pulled under? What if she drowned?_ Desperate to find the girl, Caspian dove underwater, looking for any sign of her. He could hardly see in the hazy water, but something silver glinted in the deeper part of the river. He recognized the silver necklace Eve wore. Caspian swam towards it and was soon heaving Eve out of the water and onto the shore. They had come to rest at a small lake just at the edge of the Western Woods. _We are a long way from Telmar Castle now, I fear we will have to spend the night_, Caspian thought to himself. _We must be near Beaver's Dam…_

Eve had started to stir, so Caspian shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on helping her. Spitting out water, Eve began to sit up, but fell back, exhausted. She was soaked and shivering uncontrollably. _I must get her warm_.Caspian thought. _Both of us_. He decided to make a fire, whatever the risk of being seen. _It won't do having us freeze to death_. "Will you be alright while I collect firewood?" he asked Eve. She nodded feebly and Caspian set off at a quick pace into the forest. He collected as many dead branches as he could find and brought them back to the lake. Setting them up a few yards away from the water, he looked around for a rock to use as flint. Eve lay motionless where he had left her, and so he desperately tried to ignite the branches. Finally succeeding, Caspian went back to Eve and easily lifted her in both his arms, carrying her back to the fire and setting her on his semi-dry cloak. After awhile Eve's shivering subsided and she fell into a restless sleep. Caspian lay close to her, hoping to keep her warm. He watched as her sides rose and fell in deep breaths until he was satisfied she was breathing correctly and that all the water was out of her lungs. Feeling drowsy, Caspian tried to keep his eyes open. He knew that he should watch guard incase the wolves came back, but the effort of swimming had taken away all his energy. Finally, he could stay awake no longer. Letting his head rest next to Eve's, he let his eyes close and was asleep instantly.

. . .

_The waves were rushing over Eve's head as she struggled for breathe. The light was dying, falling into the water and sizzling out. She dived under, trying to reach the last remains of the light, but they were gone. Eve resurfaced and looked around for another hint of light, but all was gone. Eve felt hopeless and longed to see Him again. She felt sure she should drown if He did not save her. Suddenly her prayers were answered and He appeared. Wreathed in gold, He seemed to be the very source of the light as he stood before her and never before had Eve felt so safe. Never before had she felt so much like she belonged. Bowing low, Eve found that she was no longer in the water, but on dry land. She looked up and met eyes with Him.  
_

"_Welcome, my child. The stars shine upon you tonight. You must do as I say and go to the Dancing Lawn. There a prophecy will be told to you. Go, my child. Go."_

. . .

When Eve awoke the next morning she felt sore and cold. She sat up and looked around her. The forest was gloomy in the morning mist and the small lake looked haunting. The fire had smoldered out recently and it was bitterly cold out. She had Caspian's cloak wrapped around her, but since she had slept in wet clothes, it had really done no good. Caspian was still asleep, lying a few feet from Eve. The white horse stood nearby, looking a bit bedraggled after their escape in the river. There was no sign of Destrier, but Eve supposed he had gone back home to the castle. Feeling suddenly alone and scared, Eve made to wake up Caspian, gently shaking his shoulder. "Caspian, wake up." The young man stirred, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. "No, it's me, you fool," she said tartly.

Caspian looked taken aback at being addressed in such away. He pulled his hand away from his sword and sat up, looking cautiously at Eve. "Are you well?" he asked hesitantly.

Eve sighed. "Not really. I think I've caught a cold, and I'm terribly hungry." She glared at the smoldering fire in distain.

"Well, don't think you're the only one," Caspian retorted quietly. Eve said nothing, but instead turned to glare at him.

"Why on earth did you want to jump into the river anyway? We could have both died. I could have warned you that I can't swim!"

"Then why didn't you?" Caspian's temper was short after the trying day before. "We could have stayed and been eaten by wolves instead."

"You know that's not what I meant." Eve glowered at him, feeling no restrain on her feelings. "Ever since I came here it's been danger after danger! Why am I even here? I see no reason for it. I don't even see how it's possible! I just want to go home, where I belong!"

"I do not know why you are here either, but I cannot help it that you are!"

"Why did the four kings and queens come here then?" Eve asked.

"Because Narnia needed to be saved," Caspian answered after a pause, his tone less angry.

"And you think I'm the one to save it again?" Eve challenged.

"I never said that. I do not know if it even needs saving." Caspian looked troubled. "Perhaps we will learn something from the scouts when we get back to the castle. They should be back by then."

"Will they be worried about us?"

"Probably."

"Well then we should leave. The wolves are probably still out there." Eve stood, swaying unsteadily on her feet. Caspian jumped to his own feet and reached out to steady her. Eve pushed his hand away. "I'm fine." Looking subdued, Caspian pulled away.

"I can't help that you're here," he repeated, almost pleadingly.

Eve looked at her feet. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You're right; we should leave." Caspian grabbed his cloak and then went over to the horse.

"Wait." He paused and turned back to Eve. Eve stood stone still, suddenly remembering the dream she had just woken up from. "The Dancing Lawn…"

"The Dancing Lawn? How have you heard of that?" Caspian asked, surprised.

"He told me that I needed to go to the Dancing Lawn," Eve repeated, staring towards the east as if she were in some sort of trance. "Where is that?"

"To the east," Caspian answered. "Past the Great River and the Ford of Beruna. It's a two day's ride away. Who is He?"

"The golden one… I don't know." Eve was shaken from her trance. "I can't remember any more of the dream. I just know that I have to go to the Dancing Lawn." She looked imploringly at Caspian.

"We can't just leave without at least telling someone where we're going," Caspian reasoned.

"We don't have time."

Caspian looked back towards the mountains where Telmar Castle lay. "I suppose I could send a message."

"How?"

"The trees," was Caspian's answer. Eve looked at him, confused, but he only told her to watch. Going up to one of the tall pine trees, Caspian whispered to it. Suddenly a wind picked up and the needles of the tree started to swarm all about and then away from them, through the forest. Eve watched in wonderment as the needles blew away, towards Telmar Castle. Caspian turned back to her and smiled. "There is still much you have to learn about Narnia."


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight: The Crossing

Traveling along the Great River brought back vivid images to Eve's mind. She shuddered as she remembered being tossed about in the waves. So far they had traveled for a day across the Narnia wilderness. Though they had heard wolves howling, the sound was distant, and they met none along the way. The river stayed broad and without access to crossing. Caspian had explained that sooner or later they would come to a large lake and they would have to cross over to the east if they ever hoped to reach the Dancing Lawn.

"You would have us almost drown again?" Eve asked angrily when they had reached the lake and thus, where they were to cross.

"Have we any other choice?" Caspian asked crossly. "Any way we go we'll have to cross the river." For the past day, neither had gotten proper food or sleep. Eve was fuming silently to herself while Caspian slowly began to lose his patience. "If you wish to stay here then I'll just cross myself. I'm not sure you'll find the wolves much more forgiving than the river." Eve just glared at him. "The river isn't that bad here. I'll help you cross."

"Alright, if it has to be done."

"Wasn't it _you_ who was telling _me_ it had to be done? I could easily ride back to Telmar from here without crossing any river, but you insisted we must go to the Dancing Lawn," Caspian said angrily, his voice raised.

"Well I don't know why! I can't even remember the dream anymore. It's not my fault I was dragged into this strange world. What does anyone expect me to do? Save it? It's not even my world!" Eve yelled back. Caspian's dark eyes flashed.

"Then go back! Narnia doesn't need your so-called help!" He turned away and started leading the horse towards the shallows of the river.

Eve stood resolutely on the shore until Caspian and the horse had crossed quite easily. Caspian seemed determined to let her speak first. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just cross after all that's happened. You can hardly blame me." Caspian started to walk away. "Alright, you definitely didn't deserve to get yelled at. None of this is your fault." Caspian paused and looked back.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked coldly. Eve just nodded, wading out into the river and with a little bit of swimming, she made it to the shore. Caspian stood still until she joined him. He didn't say a word, but instead walked slowly beside her, dripping wet from the river. Eve felt ashamed of her earlier behavior, but decided to keep quiet. _After all he did for me… _The somber mood carried on into the night and when Caspian lit a fire and sat down on the grass. A forest loomed up to the north, but the rest of the land was just wilderness. Somewhere to the far west a waterfall rumbled. Eve's stomach growled; she had not eaten since breakfast that morning which had been only a feeble offering of wild berries. Eve sat down on the other side of the fire, shivering slightly from the cold of night. She didn't complain about the hunger knot in her stomach or the ache in her body from all the riding. Instead she sat silently, staring up at the stars. She spotted a constellation that resembled a leopard and another that looked like a bear. The moon shone brightly, unchallenged by any clouds. Eve stole one or two glances at Caspian, but found him quite unchanged from before. He still wore an angry and hurt expression on his face. His deep, brown eyes reflected the fire making his anger seem more eminent. His mouth was curved slightly downward in a frown.

Eve felt miserable. She hadn't been thinking at all and it was only made clear now, after her anger had receded, just how much she had hurt Caspian. He had left his kingdom to help her on a quest – a quest born from a hazy dream. He had also taken her in when she had been half dead and had healed her. Eve suddenly felt a rush of gratitude and quickly glanced at the young king again. To her surprise, he was looking right at her, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. When she caught his glance, Eve looked away in embarrassment, blushing bright red. She was glad that the darkness cloaked her reaction.

"Are we going to give each other the silent treatment all night?" Eve finally asked, unable to stand the silence anymore.

"I suppose not," Caspian answered wearily. Eve shivered as a sudden chilly breeze picked up. "You'd better come over here. I'd hate to see you with a cold." Eve laughed and then crossed over to sit next to Caspian. As she sat down her shoulder brushed against his, and she blushed again, not knowing why.

"I am really sorry," she said quietly. "It was very wrong of me to take my frustrations out on you."

"It's alright. I know how it is to lose patience. And though I can hardly know how it feels to be in your position, I can imagine."

"It's not often you get pulled into another world and almost killed on a few occasions."

"You mentioned 'The Golden One' the other night. Do you know who that is?" Caspian asked after a short lapse in their conversation. He looked down at Eve, his dark eyes still reflecting the firelight. Eve blinked and tried to gather her suddenly scattered thoughts.

"I'm not really sure. I just remember that he always comes to me in my dreams as a great, golden light. I don't think I've ever seen his true form, if he has one." Eve looked up at Caspian to see that he was deep in thought.

"Do you know who it is? Or what it is?" she asked.

"Possibly, but it's only a guess…" His brooding expression did not disappear and not wanting to interrupt his thoughts, Eve did not pursue the subject though her curiosity begged her to. "Get some sleep," Caspian finally said after a time. His voice was much gentler, and Eve guessed that he had finally forgiven her. Lying down on the hard ground, Eve started to shiver again. The wind was beginning to pick up again and at times the flames threatened to flicker out. Caspian stayed sitting, occasionally poking at the fire to keep it going. After awhile he gave up and lay next to Eve. His warmth eventually worked its way to her, and Eve's shivering lessened.


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine: A Narnian Lullaby

_The moon's reflection danced in the surface of the water. Rippling silently, the river ran on, far off towards the south. In the middle of the placid wilderness stood a lone cherry tree. It's reddish pink flowers were in full blossom, and in the wind they seemed to dance. First slowly, then at a more rapid pace, the flowers swayed back and forth. Moments later they burst forth and floated together as one. The form they created was almost human-like. Like a beautiful woman. She swayed to and fro with the wind and then started to dance. Twirling around in circles, she dipped her head gracefully to a silent melody. Her feet were underground and she seemed to wade through the deep earth as she danced. _

_All of a sudden a quiet tune picked up above the wind. It seemed to be coming from the very earth itself. The melody swelled to a forte and a somber faun stepped out of nowhere. He played a two headed pipe, tapping his fingers down skillfully to play out the lovely tune. The music was almost haunting with a slight melancholy feel. The cherry tree woman twirled faster and faster, laughing with glee and singing a lullaby that went along with the tune. _

"_I've heard you calling_

_Me once before,_

_Long ago in another land._

_Once in the dark days of bitter youth,_

_I heard your call_

_And I answered again._

_The priceless beauty_

_Of flawless innocence_

_Had left._

_But I found a new desire_

_Unfulfilled and strange,_

_It took me by the hand_

_And led me away._

_Until the doorway came_

_And I left this world again,_

_Never to return_

_To such youthful bliss. _

_Leaving behind the future _

_As I walked away,_

_Away from your love_

_Forever and a day._

_Never to return_

_To this golden land,_

_Until the bitter days of life_

_Come to an end._

_Then I'll meet you_

_There again,_

_Wait for me,_

_The day will come._

_When I am called once more,_

_It will be the last,_

_And we will be together_

_In flawless innocence." _

_The moon began to fade away and it was replaced by the sun. The cherry tree stopped dancing and bowed down low. The faun put away his pipe and also bowed. A warm breeze started to blow and the earth was washed in a bright, golden light. The sun had risen, and He had come. This time he was clear and bold, not a bright light, but rather a bright animal. He was a lion. He was as big as a horse and as golden as the sun itself. His great mane framed a noble face with deep golden eyes. The very air around him seemed to whisper of hope and joy. "My children." As the lion spoke in a deep, proud voice that seemed to emanate from the very earth, the faun straightened and began to play upon his pipe again. The cherry tree began to dance again and the lion joined them, bounding around the cherry tree and swishing his long tail. He looked straight at Eve and said, "Come join us, Child." Eve half expected the dream to end, but she found herself moving forward towards the scene. The lion stopped dancing and held out a paw for Eve to take. Eve smiled and put out her hand to touch the warm, golden fur. As soon as she did, she felt completely better, laughing and joining in the gay song. Though she had never heard the song before, she somehow knew the words and the dance that went with it. Twirling around the cherry tree with the lion bounding along side her, Eve finally felt as if she belonged in Narnia. "Good, my child." The lion seemed to read her thoughts. "Now you must go to Dancing Lawn, and you will see what it is like to be a true Narnian." _

"_Will you be there?" Eve asked, stopping her dance to look at the lion._

"_Yes, but you may not see me at first," he answered solemnly, looking her seriously in the eye. "In time you will always be able to see me."_

"_But whatever do you mean?" Eve wanted to see him again. She never wanted him to leave her._

"_Peace, Daughter of Eve," said the great lion, letting out a catly laugh. "I never said I won't be there, dear one, I just said you may not see me at first."_

"_Oh…" Eve pondered this. "What is your name, dear lion?" she finally asked, but he was already starting to fade away. The cherry tree stopped dancing and flew back to its branches, becoming a still tree again. The faun had already disappeared and Eve was left alone with the moon._


	10. Chapter Ten

Part Ten: The Cherry Tree

"Eve." Eve heard her name being called and felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Caspian's face leaning over her. Excitement boiled inside her and she sat up quickly, surprising the king.

"I saw him! I saw him again! This time I saw that he is a lion!" She could hardly contain her excitement as she told Caspian of her dream and of the great, golden lion. When she was done, Caspian smiled.

"You saw Aslan," he explained.

"Aslan?"

"Emperor of the Seas and King of Narnia," said Caspian.

"But I thought you were king."

"Ah, yes, but Aslan is king over all. I am his servant as are we all."

Eve nodded slowly, understanding. "So Narnia is Aslan's kingdom."

"Yes, but he lives in his own land past the end of the world."

"The end of the world?" Eve suddenly realized how very close to Caspian she was in her haste to explain her dream. She could not have been more than four inches away from his face. Blushing, she sat back.

"Yes," Caspian answered distractedly.

"He told me again that we must go to Dancing Lawn," Eve hastily added.

"Well then we should do that at once." Caspian stood and offered Eve a helping hand up. She took it and stood, brushing dirt off of her back. Caspian put out the last of the embers and saddled the horse.

"I do wish Destrier hadn't run off," Eve huffed.

"What, you don't like riding with me?" Caspian's question was said with mock hurt.

"Well I – no, it's not-" Eve stammered. Then she realized that he was teasing her. She ignored him and went over to wait for him to mount first. Caspian chuckled and then mounted, offering Eve a hand up. Putting her arms loosely around the king, Eve tried to ignore his laughter. Secretly, she liked the sound of it, but she would never admit that to him.

. . .

The ride seemed to go by much quicker that day. The white horse galloped along the Great River and towards the south where Caspian had explained there would be a crossing. "The Ford of Beruna runs along Dancing Lawn, but a small crossing was built recently to afford easy passage."

It was a beautifully sunny day with not a cloud in the azure sky. Caspian and Eve were both in good spirits and when they slowed to a walk later that day, Caspian told Eve the story of the trees. "…and after that, the trees were still and did not speak. It was thousands of years before Queen Lucy was able to help wake them up again. That was when the four kings and queens returned last." He paused for a second and Eve wondered at the sudden change in his tone. It was almost melancholy. "With Aslan's help, the trees came to life again and helped us to win the battle." Eve blinked; perhaps she had just imagined the change.

"How old were the kings and queens of old? You say they lived thousands of years ago, but yet they came back – because time did not travel as quickly in their world. But were they older then, when they came back?"

"No, they were as young as you and I. Only a year older from when they first arrived in Narnia 1300 years ago."

"How interesting. Narnia works in such strange ways…"

"Yes it does." There was a lapse of silence as Caspian let the horse drink from the river. Then they were off again at a quick pace. "Speaking of trees," Caspian commented suddenly, "I believe we're coming to one. Perhaps it is the cherry tree."

"Is this a particular cherry tree?" Eve asked, her curiosity roused as she remembered her dream the night before.

"The cherry tree from your dream," he seemed to read her thoughts.

"Hmm." Eve became lost in thought. Then as the large, pink flowered tree came into view, she gasped. "It is the tree. The very same one that I danced with." Caspian stopped the horse nearby and Eve leapt off its back, walking briskly to the tree. She cautiously laid a hand against its smooth trunk and whispered. "_Wake up_." The branches of the tree swayed and suddenly it was alive, its flowers spiraling together to form the body of a giant woman.

"Greetings, King Caspian and greetings Eve. I carry tidings to you from the castle of Telmar. The dwarf Trumpkin has heard from the scouts that there are strange men towards the north, on the borders of Ettinsmoor. They carry large weapons and bring no tidings of peace. Two scouts were killed trying to escape the wild men. They are living in the distant mountains and have moved as far as the Northern Marsh and Owl Wood. The scouts from Cair Paravel are not back yet. You, Daughter of Eve, are in grave danger and you must delay no longer in reaching Dancing Lawn," she said looking gravely down at Eve.

"But why am _I_ in danger?" Eve asked.

"That is not for me to say, but I believe one of the centaurs has made a prophecy about you. You can hear it when you reach Dancing Lawn. Now you must go, and quickly. The wolves pursue you." As if to confirm her words, a loud howling went up from somewhere towards the north.

"Thank you," Eve said, bowing quickly and taking Caspian's hand as she mounted the white horse.

"Good luck, Daughter of Eve." The cherry blossoms moved back to the tree, and it stood still once more.

"Come, we must ride," Caspian said, turning the horse towards the east.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Part Eleven: What the Scouts Found

Night had fallen upon Narnia as the four scouts moved closer to the island of Cair Paravel. Motioning the other three forward, Davin crept through the undergrowth and peered out across the narrow river. Firelight shone ominously through the dark sky, lighting up the ruins of Cair Paravel. A tattered flag had been hung loosely from one of the chipped columns of the castle. The white fabric was badly torn, but Davin could still make out the images of a crow and a bloody axe. He did not recognize the symbols so he turned to Galbrik, an older man with much more knowledge of Ettinsmoor.

"It's the sign of the Raggez – the wild men who live in the mountains of Ettinsmoor. They are thieves and murderers. But why and _how_ they could take over Cair Paravel is beyond me. They've not the knowledge of a donkey. It would be my guess that they're under the power and authority of someone – someone powerful. These men are wild hearts and it takes a great deal of persuasion to get them to follow you."

"Do you think, Galbrik, that the White Witch has returned?" Davin asked with a worried frown.

"I have my doubts about that, but I would guess that it may be a sorcerer of some sorts. Someone who can bewitch peoples' minds and make them do his will." Galbrik's face was grave. "There's nothing we can do without an army – a large army."

"The Telmarines are always eager to fight," Adonis put in.

"And the King wants to reclaim Cair Paravel," added Torryn.

"We should try to get closer – just to see how many there are," Davin suggested.

Galbrik gave Davin a worried look. "Are you sure? That could put us in danger."

"We'll be quick. We have to see what we are up against," Davin insisted.

Galbrik nodded a hesitant consent and followed Davin quietly through the undergrowth and towards the island. They had made it to the shore when suddenly Torryn slid on the rocks, sending a shower of stones into the channel that divided Cair Paravel from the mainland. Everyone froze, looking up at the castle ruins to see if anyone had heard. Everything was quiet though and they relaxed. "_Be careful_," Davin warned quietly. Torryn nodded apologetically, and they continued on. Careful to avoid the slippery rocks, Davin climbed towards a group of dense bushes near a tall pine tree. "If someone could climb the tree, we'd get an excellent vantage point," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm a fair climber," Adonis said, eyeing the tree's thin limbs. "But I don't know if it will hold me."

"We have to try," Davin said resolutely, furrowing his brow as he analyzed the tree. Adonis nodded and started up the tree, lithely pulling himself from branch to branch. When he was halfway up, he stopped and motioned down to the others.

"_Their numbers are unbelievable!_" Adonis called down quietly. "_They even-_" His words were cut off by a terrific cracking. Before anyone could react, the branch cracked in two and Adonis went careening to the ground. The sound he made as he hit the ground, smashing several branches on the way, was enough to wake a whole kingdom. At once there were shouts from the ruins and wild men came running with crossbows and torches. They spotted the invaders at once and started firing. Torryn took an arrow to the heart and Davin one to the shoulder. Hurriedly pushing Galbrik towards the woods, Davin pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. A tirade of arrows flew over their heads as they ran up the slope and into the trees. Davin heard a sharp intake of breath from Galbrik and saw him fall, three arrows implanted in his back. Fear crept up into his being, and Davin ran faster, his blood pumping quickly and his heart beating continuously in his head. His breathing was ragged, but he continued on. _I have to get back to the castle to warn the King._ He reached his black horse and mounted quickly, kicking the stallion into a gallop. He looked back once to see the unfriendly torches of the wild men at the edge of the forest.

Davin closed his eyes, the blood rushing to his head. Fighting to stay conscious, he tried not to picture his fallen comrades; the looks of horror and pain on their faces as they died. The steady beat of hooves distracted his thoughts, and Davin was able to stay mounted. The blackness of the night seemed to oppress the very earth as it blotched out the stars. Davin looked straight forward and concentrated on the return journey to Telmar Castle.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Part Twelve: Dancing Lawn

The sound of a slowly moving brook soothed Eve's senses, and she closed her eyes to breathe in the clean and fragrant air. She could hardly believe that the day before had been so miserable. How could one stay unhappy in such an intoxicating place? Without thinking, Eve rested her head against Caspian's shoulder and sighed. He tensed slightly beneath her, but then relaxed his muscles. Eve relished the warmth of his shoulder, clasping her hands together as she held onto his waist. Again Caspian tensed, only to relax again a few moments later. Eve wondered if he minded her closeness. She lifted her head, but this did nothing to relax him completely.

"Is something wrong?" Eve questioned.

Caspian's tone was surprised. "Wrong? No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You seem tense."

"Oh." Caspian didn't say anymore, but Eve saw a slight blush creep into his cheeks. She wondered why. Her thoughts were disrupted when they finally reached the brook that gurgled and ran around a rocky bed. The white horse splashed through it and reached the other side with ease. The sky was beginning to darken very slightly, and Eve could see the distant outlines of the first stars.

"Who all will be here? _What_ I guess I should say."

"Centaurs, dwarves, menataurs, wild cats, badgers, fauns, possibly giants…" Caspian listed off.

"And Aslan," Eve added. Caspian didn't answer as if he doubted her, but Eve did not have time to ponder this. The white horse had reached a wide and lush clearing and he stopped. Eve gasped when she saw what was waiting before her. Caspian had described perfectly all the creatures that would be waiting for her. Badgers, beavers, foxes, rabbits, wild cats, birds, and horses were all standing around the verdant lawn, looking cheerful, eyes glowing with pride. Menataurs and a single giant stood to the back of the animals, both tall and fearsome looking. A group of dwarves with thick red hair and beards stood next to a group of noble centaurs. A group of lions, tigers, and cheetahs crouched in front of the centaurs. The most cheerful of the lot was a group of fauns, twirling and dancing around a warmly crackling fire. Dryads were sitting among the branches of the surrounding trees and Naiads were leaping up from the river, singing joyfully. Eve was overwhelmed by the sudden presence of so many mythical creatures. She gasped when a lovely, white unicorn peered around the branches of a tree and slowly moved into the clearing. She looked all around, taking in the creatures, but also searching for another creature. Her eyes passed over the lions, but she knew at once that none of those lions was Aslan. Then a few quiet words passed through her thoughts, "_You may not see me at first."_ Feeling disappointed, Eve dismounted the horse with a hand from Caspian and turned to face the creatures. Caspian was at ease, but Eve felt panic rising in her as she noticed that each creatures' eyes were set upon her.

Welcome, King Caspian," said one of the tallest centaurs. He bowed low, his black legs bending so that he was kneeling on the ground. The other creatures did the same.

"Thank you." Caspian nodded respectfully to the creatures.

"Aslan the Great has called us together," one of the badgers called out.

"Tonight we shall dance to his name and call upon the stars for guidance," a rabbit cried out.

"First, let us feast!" Eve jumped as a huge bear spoke. She had thought him to be a rock at first.

"Wonderful idea!" called out a group of beavers.

"Perhaps we should discuss a plan," suggested an elderly looking badger.

"No, feast! Feast!" the other animals called out. There was a great, long discussion about what they should do first, but in the end it was Eve who settled it. Stepping forward, she spoke out timidly.

"I haven't eaten properly in a few days. Can we please have the feast first? We have plenty of time to discuss things." Every creature had stopped arguing and had looked toward Eve.

"Hear, hear!" a dwarf agreed. And so the feast began. Fresh fish, loafs of delicious bread, fruit of every kind, puddings, and pies, soup, salad, and endless amounts of other food. Eve ate until she was satiated and comfortable. Afterwards steaming cider was brought out and everyone gathered around the fire. The sun had by now slid below the horizon and the stars that had been so dim before shone brightly, twinkling in the heavens. Eve felt safe sitting next to Caspian. Though the animals around her didn't scare her as much anymore. She had still not seen Aslan, but her stomach was so full and she was so sleepy that she had almost forgotten about the great lion.

Eve was just about to doze off, head resting against Caspian's shoulder, when suddenly the fauns started to dance with the Dryads and Naiads. One faun with blonde fur covering the lower half of his body started to play a two headed flute. The melody was lively and soon some of the smaller animals had joined in the dance. Eve felt the urge to join them as if some magic was possessing her body. Caspian seemed content to just watch. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked softly.

Eve sighed. "Yes. I've never heard such a song that evokes so many emotions. It's as if it reaches deep into you and plays to your heart."

Caspian looked down at her, surprise in his dark brown eyes. "You seem to have a deep understanding for music."

Eve blushed. "Not really. Like I said, Narnian music just really touches me…"

Caspian continued to look down at her, but Eve was focused on the dance of the Narnians. The fauns were graceful, but not as graceful as the Naiads. The Dryads had a more aggressive dance, but it was still beautiful. Despite the joyous tunes, Eve felt herself drifting off into sleep. Then the song ceased and Narnians started to settle in for the night. One of the fauns lifted his pipe and started to play a haunting melody. It was a lullaby. Eve's eyes grew heavy and when at last she could hold them open no longer, she fell into a deep sleep, head still resting against Caspian's shoulder.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Part Thirteen: A Glimpse of the Lion

When morning finally dawned, Eve opened her eyes and was surprised to be looking straight into the deep brown eyes of Caspian. For a moment she was transfixed by the intensity of his stare; his eyes held so much emotion. Caspian blinked and the spell was broken. Eve sat up slowly, taking a moment to remember where she was. The night before seemed like a dream, but sure enough, when she looked around the camp she saw all the creatures she had seen the night before, still dozing.

"He didn't come," Eve whispered.

"Aslan usually appears when you least expect him to," Caspian explained quietly.

Eve turned to look at him. She must have looked particularly sad because Caspian leaned forward as if to comfort her. Eve's blue eyes searched Caspian's brown ones, but after a second, Caspian pulled back, blushing, and stood. Eve looked away, fighting back disappointment. "Then how do we know what to do?" she asked crossly.

Caspian looked surprised at her sudden mood change. "We wait, I suppose," he said flatly. "Or return to the castle."

Eve stood and started walking towards the forest's edge, not really paying attention to what she was doing. Caspian made to follow her, but hesitated. When Eve crossed into the trees and kept moving forward, though, he followed slowly. Eve wandered forward as if being called by some unseen force. It seemed to her that the forest had grown much lighter with a bright, golden light. Suddenly she stopped with a gasp, and Caspian rushed to her side. Eve stood as still as a stone, looking deep into the forest, between the dense trees. Moving between two oaks was a lion: a very large and golden lion. It was like looking at the sun, only it didn't hurt your eyes. Eve later described it as one of the most wonderful and fearful experiences of her life. She knew at once that it was Aslan and as she thought his name, he turned to look at her, golden eyes swimming with warmth. Then he vanished. Eve hardly dared to blink, but Aslan did not reappear. Finally she turned to look at Caspian. He was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Eve? Are you alright?" he asked. Eve nodded slowly. Had he not seen the great lion? Caspian stepped forward and hesitantly touched Eve's shoulder. "You're as pale as a ghost, are you sure you're alright? What happened?"

Eve stepped closer to him, suddenly cold. "I saw him for a moment."

Caspian's expression changed from one of confusion to one of understanding. "You saw Aslan."

"Only for a second." Eve felt utterly hopeless. The warmth Aslan had brought had disappeared with him. _What are we to do now? If he won't help us, then how are we to know what has to be done?_ Eve realized that they were only there because of a dream. _Her_ dream. If nothing happened then everyone would blame her, and Caspian would be angry at her again. "After he leaves it gets so cold," she murmured to herself, shivering. "Why wouldn't he speak to me? What am I supposed to do if he does not help me…?"

"Give him time," Caspian said softly. Eve suddenly felt a sudden need for comfort. She missed being able to hold her mother when she was sad or confused. Now she was alone; almost. Now she clung to what little comfort she had. Without thinking, Eve pulled herself close to Caspian, enveloping herself in his arms. She didn't even notice his shock and discomfort at first. It took a moment for Caspian to embrace her back.

"He _will_ help you. Maybe this isn't the right time. Remember what I said, Aslan usually comes when you least expect it." Eve nodded, keeping her face buried in Caspian's tunic. Caspian put his head against her shoulder and pulled her even closer against him, shutting his eyes. For a moment he was painfully reminded of Susan.

_Susan was embracing Caspian before she had to leave Narnia and return to her own world. Caspian buried his face in her shoulder, holding her tightly as if he could make her stay. Too soon she pulled away, her blue eyes sad, but resolute. Caspian watched her as she walked slowly back to her siblings without a backward glance. He felt his heart tear in two as he watched her walk through the door in the air and disappear. It was as if she had never been there; only the pain in Caspian's heart told him otherwise. _

Opening his eyes, Caspian felt his heart sink. He couldn't let this happen again. If Eve would have to leave Narnia just like Susan then what was the use letting his heart get broken again? Pulling gently away, Caspian nodded back towards the camp. "We should go back," he said quietly. Eve nodded, wiping away a single tear, and followed Caspian back to the camp.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Part Fourteen: Trufflehunter's News

The following days carried on in the same manner as the first day. The Narnians sang and danced and there were feasts every night. Eve tried not to think of Aslan, remembering Caspian's words. She couldn't enjoy herself as much as she wanted to, however. Finally, on the third day, news came from the castle. Trufflehunter, the badger, made the journey to Dancing Lawn to give Caspian news of Cair Paravel.

"The city is overrun with wild men from the north. Their numbers are great, though unknown. Davin reported that all the other scouts were killed. Some dark force is at works, though. The wild men serve no one, and they're not smart enough to take over the castle by themselves. There has to be some dark sorcerer behind all this," the badger said hurriedly as soon as he had found Caspian.

Caspian looked grave. "Then retaking Cair Paravel is going to be harder than we thought."

"What are your orders, my King?" Trufflehunter asked.

"We must assemble an army as soon as possible and reclaim Cair Paravel. It belongs to Narnia, not the wild men of the north. We will gather Narnians and assemble in two days at Aslan's How."

Trufflehunter nodded. "I will send word by the trees," he answered.

…

"Something occurred to me," Eve said to Caspian later that day.

"What?"

"Perhaps the man who tried to attack me was from the north – I mean one of the wild men."

"It's possible. What has become of our prisoner, Trufflehunter?" Caspian asked the badger.

"Well, he's still not talking, but he did happen to mention something about a girl in his sleep. We already knew he had an interest in her though."

"Great," Eve muttered.

"No one will harm you," Caspian assured her.

"What could I even have to do with all this, though?" Eve asked desperately.

Caspian frowned. "That I don't know."

. . .

Caspian sat on a fallen tree just outside the camp. Night had fallen once again upon Narnia and the vivid constellations twinkled high above. Sighing to himself, he looked off into the distance, wondering what would happen in two days. Would there be another great battle? Probably. How many would be lost this time? Caspian started mulling over battle strategies, but not having ever battled with the wild men, he didn't know where to start. _If we take them by surprise, will that give us the upper hand? But they have the advantage of Cair Paravel. They can defend it while we have to attack it. We don't want it destroyed. Will they come to us? Or would they honor an official battle challenge? They'd probably just kill the messenger before he got a chance to deliver the message. Why should they honor traditions? _Caspian's thoughts turned suddenly to Eve, and he momentarily forgot about the threat of battle. _I hadn't realized how fond I've gotten to be of her… At first we didn't get along too well, but that's to be expected…I mean, she's from a completely different world. But that's just it…she's not from Narnia, nor will she be able to stay here forever. If I let my feelings get the better of me, then we'll both end up hurt in the end… Like when Susan had to leave… _Caspian glared up at the stars in the dark sky. He hated to do it, but he would have to keep his distance from Eve. In the end it would be better for both of them.

. . .

The next morning they began their journey to Aslan's How just after dawn broke. Caspian and Trufflehunter were busy discussing battle plans, so Eve saddled the horse herself. She had just finished with the bridle when one of the centaurs approached her.

"Daughter of Eve," he greeted her, bowing slightly.

"Hello," Eve responded shyly.

"I am Ouranos," the centaur said solemnly. "Centaurs have the gift of reading the stars, and I have seen much about you, Eve." He looked up into the sky to gaze upon the fading stars. "I have seen that you will save Narnia."

"Me?" Eve whispered in a disbelieving voice.

Ouranos nodded. "I have seen it. Aslan has chosen you to be Narnia's savior. It is your turn, as it once was King Peter's, to save Aslan's beloved land."

Eve stared up at the centaur, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "But, why didn't Aslan himself tell me? I mean, if he wants me to save his land…"

"You have not yet spoken to Aslan, besides perhaps in your dreams, because you have not opened your eyes to him," Ouranos explained earnestly. "You must accept him and let him in."

Eve nodded. She thought of all the times she had shunned Caspian's help and blamed things on him just because she was mad. What about all the times she had refused to help because she was afraid? She hadn't believed that she could possibly be the one set to save Narnia, and so she had rejected the truth. Blinking, Eve smiled shakily up at the centaur. "Thank you, Ouranos. I will open my eyes to Aslan."

"I have seen that you will." With that Ouranos walked slowly away, swishing his great black tail as he went. Eve observed that he had a dark bay coat, four strong legs, and a head topped with wild, black hair. The part of him that was horse was so beautiful, but his fearsome face, though wise and mystical, scared Eve. Eve looked back toward Caspian who was still speaking to Trufflehunter. _So that's it then, _Eve thought to herself. _I'm the one who has to save Narnia. And I have no clue how I'm going to do that._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Part Fifteen: Aslan's How

Caspian opted to ride one of the unicorns, giving the white horse to Eve. Eve found this a little hurtful – after all, what was wrong with riding with her? Shaking the thoughts from her head, Eve smiled at the king, trying her best to keep Ouranos's words in her head. When the journey started, Eve tried to get Caspian alone, but this proved difficult because he seemed to be determined to _not_ be alone with her. _I'm sure it just seems that way,_ Eve thought to herself. "Caspian," she started softly, hoping that the creatures around them would get that she wanted to speak to _him_ and him only. This seemed to work because one by one the animals started drifting off, suddenly feeling the need to speak with someone else, or pausing to let a smaller creature catch up.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding a little distant.

"Is something wrong?" Eve asked.

"No, nothing." Caspian still didn't look at her.

"You're not very good at lying," Eve pushed in a whisper, hoping he wouldn't take offense at her words. She was surprised when Caspian turned to glare at her.

"I'm not a _liar_," he said sharply.

"Of course not, I didn't mean-" Eve turned away, blushing furiously, her heart beating quickly. "I'm really, really sorry," she continued, looking down at her hands and fighting back tears. Caspian seemed not to hear. "I'm sorry about a lot of things. I really shouldn't have ever been rude to you when you were helping me. I've learned that I was rather a spoiled brat before I came here. I wasn't used to not getting my way. I wasn't used to _anything_ that Narnia holds. But that's alright. I've learned my lesson." Eve bit her lip, hoping that Caspian would hear the truth in her words.

"No, I'm sorry," Caspian said after a long pause, letting out a sigh. "I didn't mean to be sharp. And you're not a brat," he added, casting a sidelong glance at Eve. "Not at all. In fact, you've behaved much better than me these past few days…" He smiled slightly.

"Well, you have been a bit off." Eve didn't press the subject, and though Caspian seemed to have forgiven her, he didn't breach the subject of what was bothering him.

"Ouranos spoke to me," Eve approached a new subject after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, he spoke with me to. About his prophecy," Caspian said in an off-hand way.

"What? Then he told you before me?" Eve asked stiffly. "I mean, I guess I'd just really like to know about these things that involve me."

"He didn't know if the truth would be good for you, so he spoke to me first. If anything it was to protect you," Caspian explained.

"Do I need protecting?" Eve questioned.

"From the truth? I don't know. How do you feel about all this?"

"Scared," Eve admitted. "But grateful that I finally know what Aslan brought me to Narnia for. If it was him…"

"You don't believe that he chose wisely?" Caspian questioned. Eve looked cautiously at him, but the King's expression was curious, not angry.

"I don't believe that I'm anyone special," Eve edged around his question. "I mean, why not just another girl? Or a boy? I'm sure a boy would handle a sword much better than me."

"How do you know?" Caspian asked.

"Caspian, think about this. Me with a sword? No…" She shook her head, and Caspian laughed.

"You'll have to learn sometime."

"What about archery? It seems safer and easier to me."

"You can learn archery too. But keep this in mind," Caspian added, looking at Eve with his deep, brown eyes more serious than she had ever seen them. "Just because you can't wield a weapon doesn't mean you can't save Narnia…"

. . .

When the trees finally ended and a wide, green plain took their place, the sun had only just reached its peak in the sky. Before Eve there was a large mass of broken stones. It looked as if it had once been a sort of underground fortress, but now it was just crumbled stone. "What is this place?" Eve asked Caspian.

"Aslan's How. At least it used to be. It was destroyed in the last battle. Inside lies the Stone Table."

"The what?"

"The table on which Aslan was sacrificed in place of King Edmund back when the White Witch was in power," Caspian explained. He continued to tell Eve of the table and the White Witch. Eve listened, fascinated by Narnia's colorful history.

"So Aslan let himself be killed so brutally all for King Edmund's life? He knew that the Deep Magic would bring him back to life since he was innocent," Eve said, startled and awed by the truth.

"Yes. Aslan was the one who created Narnia, you know," Caspian explained.

"No, I didn't," Eve said, smiling at Caspian.

"Right, how could you. Well, there were two humans who came to Narnia – I'm not really sure how – and accidentally woke up the White Witch. They went on their own adventure and eventually met Aslan. Aslan created Narnia by singing."

"Singing? Lions can sing?"

"Aslan can." Eve laughed. "What?" Caspian gave Eve a confused look.

"Nothing, I just really love Narnia." Eve smiled, and though Caspian returned the smile, he looked rather guarded.

"What, no singing lions in your world?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, I'm sure there are. Just not in Britain," Eve teased him.

It was Caspian's turn to laugh. "Come on, we should get settled. The army from Telmar should be here tomorrow."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Part Sixteen: The Stone Table

_Eve stood alone on one of the ruined stones of Aslan's How. Her view overlooked a small clearing and, beyond that, the dark forest. The night was very quiet and storm clouds had moved over the deep azure sky to block the stars. Eve felt a chilling breeze sweep by her, but something warm was close at had; a contrast to the cold night. She turned and saw a golden glow. Aslan was standing there. _

"_Aslan…" Eve said softly. The lion did not speak, but moved towards her, his golden eyes intent on something over her shoulder. Eve turned and saw a small opening forming in the sides of the caved-in how. Aslan strode confidently towards the entrance, beckoning Eve to follow with his golden tail. Eve followed, her footfalls echoing eerily in the still night. Aslan's paws made no noise as he padded carefully forward and through the hole. The tunnel was dark, but Aslan's golden fur created a warm glow that Eve could follow. They walked on for a few minutes until they entered a large chamber, slightly damaged, but still intact. Aslan stopped and suddenly flames lit up around the chamber. Eve jumped back, but Aslan's voice came into her head._

"_Do not be afraid, dear one."_

_Eve felt a calm wash over her, and she stepped up to stand by Aslan's tall shoulder. Feeling daring, Eve reached out a tentative hand and laid it upon the lion's mane. It felt soft and yet so strong at the same time. Eve could almost feel his power radiating from the mane and onto her hand. _

"_Look, dear heart," Aslan said quietly, this time out loud. _

_Eve looked up to see a large stone table, cracked and bent, standing upon the floor in the middle of the chamber. She gasped. It was the Stone Table. _

"_This was where I died. And this is where I was reborn," Aslan said calmly. "This is also where Narnia was reborn after it was almost destroyed. This is where the Kings and Queens of old stood to fight with King Caspian X. However, this battle does not lie here. You must move north and be prepared for a vicious fight. You, my dear Eve, will not be in that fight for I have another task set aside for you."_

"_Then, I won't have to fight?" Eve asked tentatively. _

"_No, dear one. Not this time. You must go on a quest to find a certain object that will end this war and leave Narnia in peace."_

"_What is it, Aslan? What must I find?" Eve asked._

"_You must find a gold bell. A very special bell that has the ability to freeze a certain person. The very same bell that once awoke the White Witch will reverse the power and freeze the sorcerer who threatens Narnia. To find this you must leave the camp and go to where the Witch's castle used to be." Aslan suddenly breathed out and an image of two tall mountains appeared. "Its ruins lie between these two mountains and the mountains themselves lie at the very end of the Great River."_

"_Then I must leave Caspian?" Eve asked, afraid suddenly._

"_He will be fine, dear one. It is not his time." Eve sighed. _

"_When must I leave?"_

"_I will give you a sign; a shooting star. You will see it and know when the time is right." _

"_Aslan?" Eve hesitated._

"_Yes, dear one?" he urged her on._

"_Why have I not seen you yet – besides in a dream. I've opened up myself to you. I _believe_ in you."_

"_But do you believe in yourself? Do you believe this is all real or do you think it is all a dream?" Eve pondered this. "Sometimes you do not always have to see something to believe in it. Think about this, dear one. And then you will see." Aslan gave Eve one final glance and then turned to walk back through the entrance of the cave, leaving Eve alone beside the Stone Table._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Part Seventeen: Queen Susan

When Eve awoke the next morning, her dream was still lingering in her mind as if she was afraid to let go. When she opened her eyes she was afraid. _I have to leave Caspian…I have to go on a quest of my own…to save Narnia…_ She contemplated this task. It would not be easy to get her nerves together and leave the safety of the King's side. Then she contemplated the bell. _Clearly this bell holds a deep magic, perhaps as deep as Narnia itself. How can it freeze this sorcerer? Whoever he or she is… _Eve felt the same doubt that she had felt since she had entered Narnia nagging at her. Who was _she_ to help this strange country? Why had Aslan picked her? Did she have a say in the matter? Maybe she didn't want to do this…maybe she didn't want to save Narnia. Eve felt instant regret at her words. _I'm not opening up to Aslan at all. I don't believe in myself, and I don't believe that all this is real. I'm either dreaming – a very vivid and long dream – or I'm dead. Maybe this is a sort of trial – a limbo between Heaven and Hell where you have to prove where you belong. Maybe if I don't find this gold bell I'll go to Hell. Maybe that is my task. Maybe that is my fate. _None of it made any sense to Eve, but neither did Narnia.

Hot tears of frustration rolled down her pale cheeks. Eve realized how dirty she was and sat up. She looked around, but saw no one around; they were all a few yards away, discussing the battle she supposed. Sneaking off to bathe would be no problem. She also realized that her dress was rather tattered. She obviously hadn't packed another one for their impromptu journey, so she went in search of one of the female Narnians. The first one she came across was a lovely centaur. She had a palomino body with a flowing cream tail. Her torso was slim and muscular and she wore a tight-fitting green top. Her creamy-blonde hair fell down to rest just below her shoulders. She looked curiously at Eve as she approached.

"Hello," Eve greeted her awkwardly. The centaur smiled and nodded her head in return. "I was wondering if you know of any spare dresses – or clothing in general. I'm afraid this dress isn't much good anymore."

The centaur smiled. "I do have a lovely dress that would fit you well. It once belonged to Queen Susan, I believe. She gave it to a girl who had no dresses of her own, but that girl outgrew it and had no use for it. She gave it to me in case Queen Susan ever returned to Narnia. She would like you to have it, I'm sure."

Eve felt surprised. "Really? Thank you." She followed the centaur to a small and intricately stitched bag. She leaned down and pulled out a long, light blue dress. Eve couldn't help but gasp as she felt the thin, soft fabric between her fingers. "This is beautiful! Are you sure she'd want me to have it? I mean, I may very well be in a battle soon…" She avoided mentioning her quest.

"Queen Susan often wore dresses like this into battle. It would be an honor to see a Daughter of Eve wearing it again into battle," the centaur assured her.

"Thank you -?"

"Gaia," the centaur finished.

"Thank you, Gaia." Eve smiled and then headed towards the Rush River that ran a little ways away towards the south east. It was further away than she had originally thought, but she continued on until she had reached it. She looked around before undressing and jumped into the freezing river. It was like jumping into ice, and within seconds her teeth were chattering. Washing up quickly, Eve dried herself with a blanket and then dressed. Queen Susan's dress fit perfectly. It was right for the season and also comfortable enough for travel. Eve found herself wishing that Queen Susan herself was there to help her. From what she had heard of the woman, she had been fearless and outspoken, standing up always for what she believed in. Eve wished she were like that. Sighing, she started back towards the How. When she came close, she saw Caspian looking around for her, a frantic look on his face. Feeling guilty, Eve hurried to catch up to him.

"Eve, where were you?" he asked angrily as she came up to him. "I was worried. You'd wandered off alone without telling anyone where you were going."

"S-sorry," Eve said, staggered by his tone. "I was just getting cleaned up in the river…" Now that excuse sounded lame. "I should have told someone."

"Yes, you should have! There could have been wild men there or worse. Next time-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed her dress. "Where did you get that?" His tone was completely changed from angry to grief-stricken.

"From one of the centaurs; it was Queen S-"

"Susan's," Caspian finished. "I recognize it."

Suddenly truth dawned on Eve. "You loved her," she stated. It wasn't a question.

Caspian froze, his expression ranging from guilty to hurt. "What makes you say that?" His usual composure was gone.

"Because every time you talk about her, or someone else does, you get suddenly sad. And because it only makes sense, her being beautiful, brave, noble, kind…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling foolish.

"I was so torn the day she left Narnia," Caspian suddenly confided in a quiet voice. "I didn't think that she would have to leave so soon. I didn't even get a chance to really know her. When I called the Kings and Queens of old, I expected them to be old, well, older than me. But they were either the same age or younger. Queen Lucy couldn't have been older than twelve. I was very surprised – even more so when I felt instantly attracted to Susan. I fought with myself, trying to keep my logical side, but that didn't help. I feel in love with her as any man would. In the end she felt the same way – at least I think so. It was hard to tell if she felt as strongly as me. But then she had to leave, and I'll never get to find out." Caspian looked at the ground, his deep brown eyes clouded.

"I'm sorry." The old cliché, but Eve couldn't think of anything else to say. "If you don't want me wearing it-"

"No, that's not what I meant. You look lovely in it." Caspian smiled, looking up and meeting her eyes.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Part Eighteen: The Wardrobe, the Necklace and the Wish

The Telmarine army arrived shortly after noon in numbers far greater than Eve had expected. "How big is the enemy army?" Eve asked Caspian when the procession had stopped in front of them.

"We don't know, but we're prepared for the worst." Eve felt guilty that she knew more than she was telling, but she had the feeling that she should keep it to herself. She fumbled nervously with her necklace. "Where did you get that?" Caspian asked with mild curiosity. "It looks familiar."

"Huh? Oh this." She undid the clasp on her necklace, handing the chain to Caspian. He fingered the tiny, silver ring that dangled from it. A clear, purple stone was set in the middle. "I'm not really sure. I think I found it at my great uncle Kirke's house. That was when I was four; I haven't seen him since. He said that I could keep it. It was in an old wardrobe or something."

Caspian's eyes widened. "A _wardrobe?_" he asked in astonishment. "Not _Digory_ Kirke?"

"Yes…" Eve was confused.

"The four Pevensies came into Narnia first through a wardrobe. And I'm sure they mentioned a Professor Kirke. Digory Kirke was the boy who first found Narnia with his friend Polly. Eve, this necklace could be the _reason_ you're in Narnia. It could be a sort of talisman. A portal to another world." Caspian was now excited, holding the ring up to the light.

"A talisman? But…." She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she stopped talking. Caspian handed the necklace back to her.

"Then you're related to a man who knew the Pevensies. What a coincidence!"

"Wow. I can't believe it. I haven't seen him in ages since my parents don't let me travel very often. I suspect it's actually because my father is jealous of his big estate. But last I heard he sold it off to live in a smaller house."

By now the army had settled and plans were being made. "This clearing is too small. We should move to the north so that we can put up our tents," a soldier was saying.

"We will also not be susceptible to a surprise attack there," another put in.

"Let us move at once," Caspian agreed.

In a matter of minutes the Narnians and Telmarines were traveling north towards the long plain that would become their camp. "Rivers surround us on three sides, but we will have plenty of scouts around the clock just in case," one of the centaurs told Caspian as they came nearer to their destination. The sun had started to set by the time they reached the new camp. Tents were erected, bearing the colors red and gold, and large flags were put in the ground, bearing the symbol of a lion.

Feeling exhausted after a day of travel, Eve claimed a tent near the middle of the camp and changed into a clean nightdress that had been provided for her. She fell onto the comfortable cot and was asleep at once.

_Eve was only four – clever and curious. Her parents were going to the movies and needed to leave her and her older brother Philip with someone. Her aunt and uncle were away in America, and all of their friends were unavailable. "There's always your Uncle Kirke," Eve's mother had suggested to her husband. Eve had seen the frown that had creased her father's face. "Devon, there's no one else," Lisa had told him, her tone desperate and slightly annoyed. "Can't you let alone your strife for at least tonight? Digory has never met Eve."_

"_Alright," Eve's father had consented. _

_Eve had stared out the window of their old car a few hours later, awed by the mansion. "It's like a fairy tale!" she had called out to her parents who smiled wanly in return. _

"_Yeah, and there are ghosts that will get you!" Philip had said to her, grinning evilly. _

"_Not nice, Philip!" Eve had complained to her parents._

"_Philip, stop scaring your sister. We expect you to be on your_ best_ behavior while you're at your great uncle Kirke's," Eve's father said in a stern voice. _

"_Yes, Sir," Philip had answered, but he had given Eve a quick smirk that her parents missed. _

"_We'll pick you up in a few hours, dear," Eve's mother told her, kissing her head and then turning to Philip. "Behave!" she warned, kissing his cheek before he could move away. He threw her a pouty look. _

"_Okay, Mother. I will." Eve noticed his fingers crossed behind his back. _

"_Welcome, children," said a deep and friendly voice from behind them. Eve saw her father stiffen though she didn't understand why. She turned to see a tall and spindly man standing there. His grey beard was long and wavy and he had small, round spectacles that sat low on his crooked nose. She loved him at once. Running forward, Eve hugged the man, and he laughed. "Come in, and I'll give you a tour of the mansion," he said to Eve quietly. "Your brother can come too if he wishes." He raised an untidy eyebrow. _

"_I suppose," Philip said lazily._

"_Philip," Lisa said in a warning voice._

"_Yes, Sir!" Philip changed his tone and skipped forward. _

"_We'll be back at 8 O' clock, Digory," Lisa said before she and Eve's father got into the little black car and pulled away. _

"_Come on; let's see what there is to see!" Kirke said happily, holding Eve's hand and putting his other hand on Philip's shoulder. Philip stayed still, though his face formed into an ugly grimace. "Here is the foyer; sometimes I do my best thinking here." There was a certain twinkle in Professor Kirke's eyes that appealed to Eve. She smiled and held his hand tighter in her own tiny hand. Philip rolled his eyes so that only his sister could see. "And up here is my study, and then the spare rooms and-" The tour went on until the Professor had stopped at a large oak door at the top of a small landing. "And this," he said quietly, "is the most special room of all." Eve's eyes had widened._

"_What's inside?"_

"_Let me show you." Professor Kirke opened the door and pushed it so that Eve and Philip could see what was inside. Eve gasped, and Philip moaned. It was a wardrobe. Not those plain, boring ones, but one that was made of a fine, rich wood and had many things carved into it. Eve took a step towards it and then looked up at Professor Kirke. He nodded and she walked down the long room and right up to the tall door of the wardrobe. She couldn't reach the knob, but Professor Kirke opened it for her. "Isn't it fantastic? I had it crafted from a very special tree of mine when I used to live in the city." _

"_I love it!" Eve had exclaimed. Philip was standing back a ways, staring out the window with a look of pure boredom and distain on his face. Professor Kirke ignored him. _

_Suddenly Eve caught sight of something silver lying on the bottom of the wardrobe. "What's this?" she asked, picking up the object and holding it up in the light._

"_It appears to be a necklace…" Professor Kirke took the delicate silver chain and examined the small, silver ring that hung on it. There was a light purple stone that glinted mysteriously in the light. "I believe that this was a friend of mine's. It must have fallen out of her pocket when she hung her coat up. Polly was her name, God rest her soul." And then Professor Kirke looked very sad for a moment, and Eve wondered what had happened to Polly. "You may keep it if you'd like," he said graciously, placing the ring necklace into Eve's small hand._

"_Thank you!" Eve was delighted by the necklace and put it on at once. She loved the way the cool metal felt on her neck. She fingered the tiny ring which was just as big around as her thumb. _

"_What _else_ can we do around here?" Philip interrupted rudely. Professor Kirke frowned, but did not comment on Philip's impertinence._

"_We can play outside if you'd like. Or we could play a game inside," Kirke suggested._

"_Let's go outside. It's stuffy in here," Philip complained. Eve glared at him. She'd much rather stay in here with the wardrobe. Instead, she stepped back and allowed Professor Kirke to close the wardrobe door. With one more longing look, Eve left the wardrobe and followed her brother downstairs and onto the grounds. _

"_There's a set of balls over there if you'd like to play catch."_

"_Alright." Philip liked to play catch. At least, he liked to try lodging the balls as hard as he could at Eve. These balls were very soft, however, and didn't hurt when they hit Eve. _

"_Professor, there's an important telegram for you," a stern looking woman said, suddenly appearing. She looked down at the children and frowned. "I'm afraid it can't wait."_

"_Yes, yes, thank you, Mrs. Macready. I am afraid I will have to leave you children for a moment or two, please continue to play and don't wander off." _

"_Yes, Sir," Philip said in his most cordial voice. As soon as the Professor and his housekeeper were out of sight, Philip started lodging the balls at Eve. _

"_Stop!" she cried out, though the balls didn't hurt her._

"_Make me!" Philip taunted, throwing another one. This one hit Eve in the face, and she was knocked off balance. _

"_I'm telling!" Eve started off at a run, towards the house. Philip followed her, balls flying at her back. He continued to taunt her until they were inside the house. Eve could hear Professor Kirke in his study, speaking rather loudly to someone. She was headed that way when Philip caught up to her and blocked her way. _

"_Ha!" _

_Eve ran in the other direction, as quickly as her short legs would carry her. She found herself fleeing up a familiar set of stairs and into a familiar room. Her pace quickened, and she smiled when she saw the familiar wardrobe that she had so longed to see again. She stood on tip toe and reached as far as she could to open the door. She had just barely managed when she heard Philip at the door. He fumbled with the knob as if taunting her. Eve slipped into the wardrobe and backed up a few feet. She then sat on the floor behind a large, fur coat. She heard Philip enter and held tightly to her ring, seeking some form of comfort. _

"_I wish I could disappear!" she wished frantically. "I wish I could go to another world where Philip can't tease me! I wish, I wish, I wish…"_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Part Nineteen: Rainfall

There seemed to be no helping it. Wherever he went, whenever he looked at Eve, whenever he did something as simple as _thought_, there was no escaping his memories of Susan. _But I hardly knew her, this isn't rational,_ Caspian tried to tell himself. Sighing, he left his tent, unable to fall asleep. Stretching his arms, he strode towards the perimeter of the camp, nodding to the centaur standing guard. He didn't try to walk any further than the camp, but rather stood at the edge and stared out into the cloudy night. Suddenly he felt a raindrop splash his cheek. He looked up, but the storm was still brewing. It wouldn't rain for a few more minutes. _Great, just what we need,_ he thought angrily. Why was he so angry lately? He didn't used to be like that. His thoughts flashed to Eve, but he felt instant regret. None of this was _her_ fault. In fact, she would be the one to set it right. _But can she set_ me_ right? I don't even know what's wrong with me._ His thoughts flashed back to Susan, but suddenly he realized that it was not her who occupied his mind. It was not her who haunted his dreams, it was not her who confused him and caused his thoughts to become muddled and his emotions on edge. No, it was not Susan who did any of these things to him. Caspian stood as the truth dawned upon him. It was Eve.

. . .

Eve tossed and turned, rolling over for the millionth time that night. She huffed and sat up, her golden hair cascading over her eyes. She pushed it back and stood, pacing her small tent as best as she could. Her thoughts came in random, fuzzy intervals like a television that was broken or a radio that was stuck between channels. Sighing, she pulled a cloak on over her nightgown and walked out into the cold night. The grass felt wet under her bare feet, but she knew it was just the intensity of the cold that made it feel that way. A light breeze had picked up and a few sprinkles hit Eve's head. She looked up at the sky fearfully, but it was too cloudy to harbor a shooting star. _Fear._ That seemed to possess her whenever she thought about anything anymore. _Who does Aslan think I am? I'm no one. I'm not brave. I'm not courageous. I'm not strong. I can't save Narnia. _Doubt was nagging at Eve so much that she didn't even notice where her feet were taking her. Suddenly she was running hard into someone. "Oh!" She stumbled back and started to fall, but strong arms caught her and pulled her back to her feet. "Sorry," she mumbled without looking up. She knew who it was. Who else could it be? Eve looked up to find Caspian giving her a questioning look.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, sounding ridiculously like her mother.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied honestly.

"No, me neither." They stood in silence, each brooding. "Do you always run into people when you're thinking and walking?" Caspian finally broke the tense silence, his voice sounded hollow. Eve forced a laugh.

"No." There was another lapse of silence and then, "Caspian, you said that my necklace looked familiar, how is that?"

"I'm not sure. It looks a bit like a necklace my mother used to wear. It's probably just coincidence…"

"Perhaps." There was another pause. "How did the Pevensies get through the wardrobe into Narnia? I just remembered last night that I went _inside _of that very same wardrobe when I was four."

"Well, I think they just kept going back into it and ended up in Narnia."

"That must have been a shock."

"I can only imagine."

"So did the wardrobe just vanish when the got here? How did they eventually get back?" Eve asked, trying to sound innocently curious.

"No, the wardrobe was still there, by Lantern Waste. It stood as a doorway back to their world, but I don't know if it still exists."

"Do you wish it did…?" Eve whispered uncertainly.

Caspian looked sharply down at her, but his gaze softened when he saw the innocent curiosity on her face. "I don't know. I shouldn't and-and I really don't think I do…not as much as before anyway." He looked so intently down at her that Eve had to look away. "Not so much now…"

She forced herself to look up at Caspian. Everything was suddenly so tense and unnatural. The centaur on guard seemed to sense this tenseness because he swished his long, grey tail and moved off towards the right. Suddenly they were alone. Eve's eyes were locked with Caspian's. She couldn't think. The radio was completely broken. The fuzzy noise was overwhelming her. _What is this?_ Caspian's dark eyes were almost black in the darkness of night. He turned so that he was facing her and Eve realized how close they were. Her heart rushed to a forte and she blushed. She wanted to pull away, to run, to flee from these strange feelings that were invading her heart, but she couldn't. She couldn't move or speak or even hardly breathe. Caspian smiled slightly. "Ever since I met you, it's been so much easier to forget about how I felt and about Susan. It was hard to accept that I would never see her again. I refused to believe it. But now I can accept that and move on. Eve," he paused, taking a deep breath, but he didn't continue on.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I-" he seemed unable to continue. "We should probably get some sleep," he finished at length. "We need to be strong for the days to come."

"Oh." Eve nodded numbly and turned back towards her tent. Caspian walked next to her in silence and left her in front of her tent without another word. Eve watched him leave and then entered her tent, confused and disappointed. As if on cue, the rain started to pour down.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Part Twenty: Reverse Magic

Eve struggled to sleep that night, even when her heart beat had returned to normal and she was once again thinking about the bell. When dawn finally broke, Eve dressed quickly and left her tent, looking for Gaia. The golden centaur was standing near the edge of the camp, a large bird sitting at her side. When the bird stretched his long, tawny wings, Eve was awed by the length they spanned. They were easily longer than her and armed with thick feathers. The bird had the body of a lion and the head of an eagle, Eve realized. It was a griffin. The golden sunlight played across both Narnian creatures and Eve staggered slightly, stopping to stare in wonderment at their beauty. She suddenly felt a deep gratitude to Narnia. Everything was so beautiful here. She wished that Britain could be like that. Only a year after the war, things were still out of sorts and the national debt was greater than ever. Her family suffered, though not as much as others. The broken buildings still reminded everyone so painfully of the Blitzkrieg. Families were distraught and mourning fallen soldiers and innocent victims of the war. It was not a happy place to be. The only people who could find true happiness were either very lucky, or people like Philip who drank to forget his problems.

Though Eve would never openly admit it to her brother, she sympathized with him. He had never known how to cope with his feelings, or how to show fear or worry. Philip had refused to accept that deep inside him there was a sensitive and scared person. Eve had tried to bring it out of him, but Philip refused to be changed. His drinking had started when the war had started. His best friend had gone off to fight in the war, being five years older, and had been killed in one of the first attacks. Philip had never recovered and yet he never showed his emotions. He drank. And drank. And nothing anyone said ever made any difference. Eve had watched her brother succumb to sin. She was helpless and it weighed heavily on her conscious. _War…_ It was a terrible thing. Unnecessary and devastating, and here Eve was on the brink of one. She knew at once how Philip had felt; scared, but even more afraid to show it.

Philip. Some truth leaked through Eve's mind barrier. Hadn't she been with Philip when she had entered Narnia? She remembered the screaming and the blackness again, but this time she remembered Philip beside her. Eve strained her mind to remember what had brought her to that sickening darkness, but the same, impenetrable brick wall came up and she had to be satisfied with the familiar half-truth.

"Eve." Eve looked up. Gaia had called out her name in a sweet melodic voice that rang like a dozen tiny bells. The centaur had not turned to look at her, but the griffin was studying her with great, amber eyes. "Something troubles you." Now Gaia turned her soft face to Eve, her bright green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes." Eve wondered how she had known.

"I can see it in your eyes. They give away much emotion," Gaia explained as if reading Eve's thoughts. Eve blinked and looked away shyly. "Which is not a bad thing. It shows that you are compassionate and very sensitive," Gaia added softly.

Now Eve blushed, but she was grateful for the compliment. "Gaia, I need your help," Eve started, hesitating for a moment. Gaia nodded for her to continue. "What do you know about the golden bell that Digory Kirke rang and awakened the White Witch with?" she asked.

Gaia's eyes showed no change in emotion at the question. "Long ago Jadis, the White Witch, and her sister waged war upon the land of Charn. They drove it to its destruction, but not without driving themselves to their near destruction. Jadis, in a final act to preserve herself, spoke the Deplorable Word; a curse that killed everyone but herself. After that Jadis sat frozen in time within the Great Hall, waiting for someone to ring the bell and bring her back from her dormant state. The young boy Digory did this. It was a mistake he later regretted, but it was not entirely his fault. Two signs sat next to the bell, one saying that he _should_ ring it and the other saying that he shouldn't. There is a myth saying that if rung again, the bell will freeze whatever sorcerer or witch holds the power to use it. Since there has been no witch since Jadis's time, there has been no reason to put this to the test."

"Where is Charn?" Eve asked.

"It is – or was – an entirely different world from Narnia. After being woken, Jadis left it for Narnia. It is presumably gone; destroyed."

"Then how did the – I mean, what happened to the bell?" Eve caught herself before she gave away that the bell _was_ in Narnia.

"That is not known, but magical objects have their way of surviving even the most terrible wreckages."

"Is there any way it could end up in Narnia? I mean, would the White Witch have brought it with her?" Eve inquired, trying not to sound too eager.

"Perhaps." Gaia's eyes narrowed in the slightest.

"Narnia's history is so fascinating…" Eve changed the subject, looking off towards the north. "It's hard to believe that it really happened."

"You do have trouble believing it sometimes, am I wrong?" Gaia asked very quietly.

"Y-yes…" Eve looked down at the ground. "The truth is I keep waiting to wake up any minute. I can't grasp that this is really happening, that this is reality."

"You have strength in you to believe, you must find it."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Part Twenty One: Challenge

Caspian sat in his tent for the whole day, Ouranos at his side. They discussed battle plans and listened to the reports from the freshly returned scouts. "There wasn't too much action to the naked eye, but look through a spyglass and you'll see that Ettinsmoor is preparing for a battle. Wild men are gathering along with wolves, menataurs, and other such creatures."

"Creatures that the White Witch favored," added the second scout.

Caspian's strained eyes moved to him. "The White Witch? You don't think she's returned?" he asked sharply.

"Well, not that we could see," said the first scout, "but someone powerful is over there. Their army is the size of ours and steadily growing. And that's not counting the men already in Cair Paravel."

Ouranos frowned. "As my great, great grandfather said, 'numbers do not win a battle'."

Caspian sighed. "We must offer a challenge to this enemy. If we attack Cair Paravel we'll be at a disadvantage and we don't want to destroy what's left of the castle. In Ettinsmoor we do not know the land and have yet another disadvantage. We must challenge them here in Narnia, where High King Peter fought along side the Narnians against the White Witch. We must gather all Narnians who are willing to fight."

"Already done," the third scout said, stepping into the light. "The quickest creatures were sent to spread the word and gather troops. They should be here within hours."

"Very good, Davin," Caspian complimented. The young scout smiled. "Will they listen to reasoning or shoot down our messenger before he gets a chance to deliver the challenge though?" He rounded the conversation back to the wild men of the north.

"Please, Your Highness, if you'd allow me, I will take a dozen men at once and do the deed!" Reepacheap spoke up from his position on the table.

"With all do respect, Reep, the enemy may not see you at first. The wild men are not very smart and thus, not very observant," Caspian chose his words carefully and spoke them seriously.

"Two of my sons will deliver the challenge," Ouranos spoke up in his deep tenor voice.

"They will take the Horn of Peace and blow it four times. Also they will take olive branches."

Caspian nodded. "Good. Let the challenge be written. I will dictate, you will write, Trufflehunter." The badger nodded and picked up a quill in his paw, wrapping his claws delicately around it. "I, Caspian X, King over Narnia, Lord over Cair Paravel, Etc, In the Third Year of His Reign, on this day of August the 20th, do declare war upon those in question who have taken over the Narnian city of Cair Paravel. If you accept this challenge we will meet in battle in four days time upon the Battle Field just south of the Border. If you do not acquiesce to this challenge then we will take back Cair Paravel in whatever way we see fit. You have until sunset tomorrow to deliver your answer." Ouranos and Reepacheap nodded their agreement to his words and Trufflehunter dotted in the last period. Caspian signed the bottom in scrawling writing and then stamped his seal next to it. He then rolled up the parchment and delivered it into the hands of a young centaur. Another joined the first's side and they shared a few words with Caspian before the whole company departed from the tent.

Bacchus and Bahir were Ouranos's eldest sons and both were tall and strong with black bodies and wild black hair. Bahir held some olive branches in his arms and Bacchus had a small, ivory horn slung around his shoulder. Caspian handed the challenge to Bacchus and then the two centaurs were galloping off towards the north.

. . .

No one ever said that waiting wasn't hard, but later Caspian described waiting for word from the North as the hardest thing he'd ever done. He paced back and forth in his tent for the rest of the evening and into the next morning until finally he heard hoof beats. Bacchus and Bahir had returned. Caspian hurried out to meet them, noting that both centaurs looked grim. "They have accepted the challenge," Bahir announced.

A cheering went up from the Narnians, but Caspian didn't cheer. "Who answered you?"

"A man who did not belong to the wild men; he was better groomed and more intelligent-"

"They seemed to be waiting for this challenge," Bacchus broke in. "They were ready, and they seem to think they will win."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Part Twenty Two: Beneath the Stars

The stars seemed to dance that night, twinkling brightly in every direction. It was as if God himself had painted every bit of the deep indigo sky with stars. No cloud penetrated the perfect complexion of the atmosphere. A bonfire burned brilliantly against the darkness, casting long shadows every which way across the land. Fauns and small creatures danced around the flames, occasionally throwing sweet smelling spices into the fire. A group of badgers gasped at the sudden flame that burst up into the sky as the spices hit the inferno. Two of the fauns struck up a tune; one playing the flute and the other playing the drums. Even the trees joined in the dance although the forest was a few miles away. Everyone was celebrating the fact that it would be a fair war. Only one person sat back from the festivities.

Eve sat in the shadows of a tent and watched with a melancholy demeanor. _Why are they celebrating when half of them could be dead in four days time?_ She shivered slightly, scared at the thought of war. _I just went through a war; one that has left me scarred and frightened forever…I don't want to go through another one._ Eve vaguely remembered Aslan's words about her not being directly involved in the war and Caspian saying that she didn't need a weapon to save Narnia. Both memories seemed so far away now. Eve hadn't seen Aslan yet and that scared her. _I'm not looking. There's something terribly wrong with me that proves I'm not right for Narnia. I'm not pure enough, not innocent, I don't know!_ Eve felt tears of anguish springing into her tears. Besides her occasional short temper, what was she at fault for? She had never done anything seriously wrong, and she was extremely selfless. Vanity wasn't a characteristic of hers either. Not that she was perfect… _"But do you believe in yourself? Do you believe this is all real or do you think it is all a dream?" _Eve sat up straighter. Had she heard something? The wind started to whistle softly beside her ear. _"Sometimes you do not always have to see something to believe in it." _

"Aslan…" Eve suddenly felt warm. "How can this be a dream? It's as real as anything else in my life." She felt a warm breath on her cheek and she slowly turned to face- Eve sighed. It was just a dog. "Well that's a let down," she said to the dog, forgetting that it could talk back.

"Aren't you going to come and dance? There's food!" the dog said happily, letting out a short bark.

"Er- no thanks." The dog bounded away, and Eve was left in peace again. She stared glassily at the fire, looking away only when her eyes started to sting. She instead looked at the dark grass underneath her. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the music and tried to fall asleep. At least for awhile – so she could stop thinking. She felt someone sit next to her, and her eyes shot open. Turning she saw Caspian sitting there, watching her carefully as if she would spring at him any minute. Was she that unpredictable?

Seeing her uncertainty, Caspian smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Eve knew she was a bad liar. And Gaia had said that her eyes gave away all her emotions. Caspian didn't press the matter though. _A true gentleman._ Eve smiled to herself.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Caspian asked.

"I'm not really in the mood," Eve answered glumly.

"Alright, but it might cheer you up."

Eve turned to look at Caspian. "Why are they celebrating? We could all be dead within a week." Her voice sounded dead as the weight of her words met with the night.

Caspian's brow furrowed as he contemplated Eve's worries. She hoped she hadn't offended him. "I suppose they're celebrating because it could be worse. I wouldn't put a surprise attack past the wild men, but they aren't the ones in control. Whoever is in control seems to have the highest regards for the rules."

"But that means nothing when we're speaking of life and death."

"No," Caspian frowned, "perhaps not." He sighed. "Will you dance with _me_?" he asked suddenly. Eve looked at him, startled, but his eyes harbored nothing more than a genuine offer. "You don't have to-"

"Sure," Eve broke in. "Why not." She stood and waited as Caspian righted himself. All of the animals were now dancing, and no one noticed Caspian and Eve. Eve had taken dance lessons so she was fairly good at the art, but she didn't know any Narnian dances. "I'm not familiar with Narnian dances," she voiced her worries to Caspian.

"You don't have to be. They come to you." Eve frowned in confusion, but Caspian shook his head saying, "You'll see." He took her hand gently and started to twirl her. Eve breathed in sharply. It was as if a magic had wound itself around her. She felt her feet lighten beneath her and felt weightless as she twirled. The world was a blur and she lost track of time. She remembered laughing and smiling. She was even sure she saw one of the grumpier dwarves joining in the dance. Soon the creatures joined hands and danced around the bonfire in a circle.

Then it was over. Eve didn't remember how she got to her bed, but there she was. Feeling tired, but not at all as if she'd just danced the night away with talking creatures.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_Author's Note: __Thanks for all support! Reviews are welcome!  
_

Part Twenty Three: The Prophecy and the Silver Puddle

The next day was quiet; everyone was making plans for the battle. Eve sat in the shade and thought for the majority of the afternoon. There was no dance that night, but when she got up to go to bed, Gaia was suddenly there, motioning for Eve to follow her. They walked in silence away from the camp, toward the west. Finally Gaia stopped and turned to Eve.

"There is something that I must tell you," Gaia said softly to Eve. "Some would object to me telling you, but you have a right to know."

"Know what, Gaia?"

"About what _exactly_ the prophecy about you entailed."

"Oh…"

"Listen closely, dear one:

_Come from the world of King Peter the Great_

_She will come to undo Narnia's fate_

_Once She will lose her way_

_And once She will be thought to betray _

_In the end only She will decide _

_If it is Good or Evil that will abide…_"

There was a long silence. "What does it mean, "_Once She will lose her way and once She will be thought to betray_?" Eve asked shakily.

"There's only one way to find out."

"And that's for me to see what happens in the future."

"Yes."

"Betray, but Gaia, I wouldn't betray anyone!" Eve looked up into the centaur's glassy eyes, frantically hoping that Gaia didn't think her a betrayer.

"_And once She will be _thought_ to betray_. Thought to betray, dear one." Gaia's gaze was soft. "I know that you are no traitor."

"Why did someone not want me to know?"

"They thought you would be too scared to continue on in whatever you must do. They thought that you would give up."

"Who, may I ask?" Eve asked bitterly. When Gaia didn't answer she said, "Caspian for one, I'm sure." Gaia's expression gave nothing away, but Eve knew that she was right.

"He was only trying to protect you," Gaia replied softly.

"But keeping information from me?" Eve sighed and looked up at the stars. Suddenly a white glow appeared and swept across the sky in the form of a shooting star.

"A shooting star means good luck," Gaia said so softly that Eve wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. She turned to look at Gaia, but to her surprise the centaur was gone.

"A shooting star means it's time for me to leave."

. . .

Eve didn't bother to put a saddle on the white mare. Instead she just mounted bareback, entwining her fingers in the silky mane. She nudged the mare into a canter and rode into the night, not looking back to see if anyone had seen her. Setting her eyes on the west, Eve tried not to think of what she was doing. The less she thought about running away, the better. Still, her scattered thoughts stirred deep in her mind. _The wardrobe must still be there. It has to be. And I will go through it and leave this world forever. I will leave Narnia and return to _my_ world. Where I belong…_ She fought back the guilt she felt nagging at her, but she was set. She was going to leave Narnia before it was too late.

. . .

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the white horse galloped across the dark and desolate scenery. The motion of their pace blurred the landscape, and Eve felt like she was in a dream. Her head was so muddled that she felt numb. A heavy rain had started to fall on the third day after her leave taking. She wondered what everyone thought, especially Caspian. She thought of Caspian a lot. Would he be looking for her? Did anyone understand? What about Gaia? The centaur seemed to know more about Eve than Eve herself did. Eve felt hot tears mingle with the raindrops that splattered her face. A miserable knot twisted in her stomach as guilt nagged her. An internal war was going on. One side wanted Eve to keep going toward Lantern Waste, to find home, and to leave Narnia for good. The other side willed her to turn further north, toward the Witch's castle, toward the bell, toward saving Narnia. Eve closed her eyes and let the soaking rain wash over her face. It ran down her cheeks and onto her lips, over her eyelids and down her neck. The water was cold, refreshing, healing almost. Eve opened her eyes. Up in the sky, through the rain, she saw the sun. Dawn had arrived, and with it was a new feeling; a feeling that washed over Eve before she could do anything to stop it.

How could she abandon Narnia? How could she just leave it, Caspian, the creatures, Gaia, and everyone else to a terrible fate? They would die and it would be her fault. Because she left. Because she chickened out. Eve opened her eyes wider now, determined and unafraid. She turned the white horse north and soon they were headed towards the tall, twin peaks that framed the Witch's ruined castle.

. . .

"Have you seen Eve?" Caspian asked Trufflehunter. He had searched the camp for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Not today," the badger answered.

Caspian looked around distractedly. He decided to check with the guards one more time. None of the centaurs and fauns had seen Eve, however. Caspian felt dread start to rise in him. Where _was_ she? She wouldn't have wandered off alone again, would she? Caspian ran a hand through his dark hair; squinting his dark eyes towards the horizon, he tried to make out a figure, but there was nothing there. Trying to keep his rising panic down, Caspian checked Eve's tent again and then set off to find Ouranos. When he found the dark centaur he saw that Gaia, the palomino, was standing beside him. "Have either of you seen Eve today?" Caspian asked.

Ouranos turned his brooding eyes to Caspian, studying him for a second before answering. "No, not this morning. I am sorry." Caspian bowed his head.

"I've looked _everywhere_! She could be in trouble…" Caspian turned to leave when Gaia called out to him.

"My King, Eve has gone in search of a golden bell."

There was a pause in which Caspian contemplated her words. "Golden bell?" he said at length.

"The bell that awakened the White Witch long ago."

. . .

The twin mountains rose up high against the grey sky, imposing and dark. Eve dismounted at the base of a steep, stone staircase. She looked up to see a mass of crumbled stones. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward and then another. With every step her confidence strengthened. She could do this. She was meant to do this. She believed in herself. She believed in Narnia. And most of all she believed in Aslan. Eve felt her cheeks grow warm as the sun beat down upon her. She climbed higher and higher until she had reached the top. Now she stood upon a stone platform, staring at what stood before her. A mass of silver stone. Nothing more. Aghast, Eve took another step forward. _Why would Aslan send me here if there isn't anything to see? No bell. Nothing._ But there was something, Eve noticed as she scrutinized the dais. Something silver, bright and shimmering stood out, hidden slightly by a fallen column. Moving closer, Eve came to stand at the brink of a small, silver pool. _Odd that such a small pool of water should exist here when there are no other signs of the rain…_ Taking a tentative step forward, Eve leaned down to touch the pool. Reaching out a slightly shaking finger, Eve touched the surface of the glassy pool. The surface of the water immediately began to shake. Before Eve could jump back, before she could do anything, she was falling into the pool – being sucked into it. She managed a scream before she was dragged completely into the dark abyss of the pool's depths.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_Author's Note: Thanks again for reading! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! The sorcerer will be revealed in the next chapter! _

Part Twenty Four: The Wood Between Worlds

Eve was blinded by white light for a second, and then she was standing in a forest. She blinked, surprised by her sudden change of setting. Looking around, she observed a still, dark wood. The trees looked very ancient; their roots breaking the ground and crawling across the damp earth. A great majority of the great deciduous trees were dead, their branches broken and rotting. The silence was absolute, and Eve could hear her breathing so clearly that it was as if it had been magnified to three times its normal volume. Her heart beat quickly, and it sounded extremely loud in the utter stillness. Taking a tentative step forward, Eve took in the small pool at her feet. It wasn't so much a pool as it was a puddle. The still surface glimmered slightly in the weak light that filtered through the trees' balding branches. Turning over in her mind what had happened before she had touched the puddle, Eve could only remember grasping her ring to comfort her. Her ring… Hadn't it belonged to Polly, and hadn't she been one of the first people to come to Narnia? Caspian had mentioned that it could be a talisman, a portal to another world. Maybe it was also a portal to another universe. Steadying her breath, Eve felt the same bravery she had felt before, when she had made the decision to stay in Narnia. She looked around her and noticed other puddles that looked exactly like the one she had just come through. _Perhaps I should mark this one… _She looked around for something to mark the puddle with, but there was nothing that stood out in the still forest. She finally decided to use something of her own. Pulling the delicate barrette out of her golden hair, Eve laid it beside the glassy puddle. She then turned back to the other puddles. _One of these must lead to Charn. The bell never was removed from there then… But I thought Charn was destroyed. _Eve stepped towards the closest puddle. "Which one?" she said aloud. She jumped slightly at the sound of her own voice. It sounded so hollow and flat here in the woods. "What kind of forest is this? It's dead; as if it never really lived, as if there is no such thing as time here. It's just a silent world that stays frozen in time forever." Eve's breath caught in her throat. What if she was stuck here forever? What if she couldn't find the right puddle? There was only one thing she could do. Pushing her fear into the back of her mind, Eve jumped into the nearest puddle.

The icy, blinding sensation took a little longer this time, and then Eve was standing in a grassy field. It was sunset and the long grass was bathed in deep orange light. Streaks of dark purple ran across the Heavens and stars twinkled lazily in the east. A warm breeze blew past Eve, and the sweet scent of the grass made her sleepy. She started to sway on her feet. Suddenly she couldn't keep her eyes open. _This … couldn't be … Charn, could it?_ Eve thought sleepily. Some signal in the back of her mind warned her to leave before the smell of the grass put her to sleep. _It's a spell, danger, run!_ Eve tried to heed this warning, but suddenly her feet wouldn't move.

Her blue eyes started to close. _Aslan, help me!_ All of a sudden there was a deep roar and Eve's eyes flashed open. Aslan was bounding towards her, across the long grass. His teeth were bared, but Eve didn't feel afraid. The sleepy feeling was gone.

_Quick, child, jump into the puddle!_ Eve didn't hesitate; she found the puddle behind her and jumped in without a second thought. She was back in the still wood within a second. The silence seemed even more prominent after the noisy wind and the rustling grass. Breathing hard, Eve stumbled towards the next puddle, jumping in before fear sent her hurrying back to Narnia. This time she stood on a desolate strip of land. There was no wind, just hot, uncomfortable air. Eve struggled to breathe. The air was so dry, so empty. She looked around and found that everything around her was the same, dry, brown stone and sand. _Is this all that's left of Charn?_ Eve wondered. She took a step away from the puddle. She had to at least go a few feet, to see if there was anything out there beyond the haze. She walked for what seemed an hour and still could see nothing but desolate brown. Finally giving up, she turned back. Panic started to rise in her when she realized that everything looked the same. If she didn't find the pool soon she would be lost forever! Or suffocate; it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. Feeling frantic, Eve started to run. Suddenly a loud growl went up from behind her. Eve stumbled and fell. She got quickly to her feet and looked back. "Aslan…?" she asked fearfully. The growl sounded again. It was not a lion's growl at all. Out of the misty haze came a giant dragon, the size of a large elephant. His burnt orange skin was old and leathery, and his bright red eyes seemed to burn into Eve's icy blue ones. Blood red wings stretched out from his shoulders, and he spewed black smoke from his nostrils. Bright white fangs clicked, and he charged toward Eve. Eve ran as fast as she could, hoping with all her might that the puddle was closer than she thought. The dragon was hot on her heels when she noticed a silver glimmer towards her right. She cut towards it just as a burst of flame torched where she had been a moment before. With one final leap, Eve fell through the puddle and back into the silent wood. She had never been so glad to see it.

Taking deep breaths, Eve stumbled toward a tree to support herself. She closed her eyes and took a minute to steady herself. Shaking, she edged towards the fourth puddle. She was terrified to leap into it, but she took a deep breath and jumped in. This time she was sure she was in Charn. The crumbled ruins were all but destroyed. A long table lay broken on the ground, and silver dishware was scattered over the desolate hall. A dark forest surrounded the ruins. Birds called out and sang haunting tunes, echoing their lamentations to the world. Besides the birds, Charn was almost as still as the wood. Eve walked up a set of stairs and stood upon the stone dais that was once a great hall. There it stood; the gold bell. A golden hammer hung next to it on tall, dusty post. The color of the bell was hardly visible under the coat of dust and grime. Eve reached for it and pulled it off the hook along with the hammer. Careful to not ring it, Eve tucked both into the small bag she had brought with her. _As easy as that?_ Eve turned around and stifled a scream.

Standing there on the top step was a woman. She was obviously not alive, but rather a ghost. Her body was translucent, a glowing silver. Her eyes were hollow. She stood as still as the trees around her. Eve waited for her to say something. It was a long time before the ghost spoke.

"Why do you take the bell?" she asked in a whisper. The sound of her voice chilled Eve to the bone.

"I-I must take it. To save Narnia," Eve answered shakily.

"The one who takes the bell must return it as well," recited the ghost.

"Alright, I will return it." Eve nodded.

"If the bell is taken, Charn will be shaken, and a curse will descend, and the taker's life will end."

Eve felt herself start to shake. "How much time do I have?" she asked hoarsely.

"Until two years and one more night, after you win or lose a terrible fight, but if you fail to return the bell, what will happen to you? Only time will tell." The apparition stared through Eve for another moment and then vanished before her eyes. Eve walked slowly down the steps. _I have two years? Then what's the rush?_ she though to herself. She found the puddle and jumped through. This time the blinding white lasted longer. She felt herself falling and falling until she finally landed back in the still wood. Going back to the puddle she had marked, Eve clipped the barrette back into her hair and jumped into the puddle that would take her back to Narnia.

Suddenly she was standing again in the ruins of the Witch's castle. She turned to go back to the white horse, but suddenly she was not alone. Three tall men wearing dark, rugged cloaks stood before her. Her horse was nowhere to be seen. "Well, 'ello there," one man said, showing off yellowed teeth as he grinned.

"Just who we've been looking for," another said, twisting a long length of rope around in his hands. The third man made a grab for Eve and before she could run, he had her by the arms and was roughly pulling her towards the man with the rope. Her hands were tied behind her back and Eve was pushed towards the stairs. She had no choice but to go down them. At the bottom she saw four black horses ground-tied behind a large boulder. She was lifted onto one and her hands were re-tied around its neck. The men mounted their own horses and kicked them into a gallop. Eve tried to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. She realized with despair that she was being taken straight into the enemy's hands.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I put in a little twist. Please write reviews; they are very much appreciated!!  
_

Part Twenty Five: The Black Witch

He couldn't believe that she had left. She hadn't told anyone, she had just left them all to worry. She had left them with nothing, only guesses and whisperings. Caspian didn't understand why Eve had done that. He had sent out scouts to search for her the very night he had found out she was missing. Gaia had not voiced what Eve's intentions were, claiming that she knew no more than Caspian. Though Caspian longed to believe that Eve was safe and that she knew what she was doing, he felt strongly that something was terribly wrong.

"Why would she be going after the gold bell?" Caspian had asked Gaia over and over. "I thought it was only a myth. The bell wasn't even in the same universe; it was in a world long ago destroyed."

"The stars have told me no more. The fact that Eve has gone in search of the bell was only a guess of mine. She was inquiring after it only a few days ago. At the time I suspected nothing, but I see now that she had some purpose in mind. We can only hope that she knows what she's doing."

Caspian had mulled over the prophecy so many times that he now could recite it word for word. _Come from the world of King Peter the Great_, _She will come to undo Narnia's fate_, _Once She will lose her way_, _And once She will be thought to betray, In the end only She will decide, If it is Good or Evil that will abide… _The word "betray" worried Caspian. Would Eve really _betray_ him or did that refer to someone else? It was with great difficulty that Caspian had to push aside his thoughts of Eve and focus on the upcoming battle. The enemy's army would be arriving in two days, and Caspian had hardly spared a thought for it recently.

"…then we'll send the griffins from the back to give us some relief if the battle is getting rough. We'll sport the archers behind the first two rows and place the crossbows along the sides. We'll place the reserves along the east and west side. The cavalry will charge when, and only when, there's a break in the frontlines. You will take your reserves through the center as soon as the wild cats and bears move out." Caspian spoke his instructions to Ouranos, his second in command, swiftly, going into detail about when to make a move and what to do if the enemies did something unexpected. "It's important to remember that we don't know what we're up against. We can't let the wild men fool us with their lack of intelligence and formation. We must be prepared for anything and everything and expect the worse. We must understand that there may be an enemy out there powerful enough to destroy our whole army."

Ouranos nodded. "We will prepare for the worst, but I do not think it will come to that. It would take a very strong army indeed to stop us."

"Yes," Caspian replied. "That is true."

"What about Eve?" Trufflehunter spoke up.

Caspian's eyes moved to the badger. "I do not know what has become of her. We must hope that she knows what she's doing."

"The scouts have not sighted her?" the badger inquired.

"No." It pained Caspian to think that Eve could be in danger and that he could do nothing to prevent this. "There has been no sign of her anywhere." He looked away, off into the distance, half hoping that Eve would come riding up on the white horse she had taken. He sighed and looked back down at his battle plans. "Now all we can do is wait…" he said quietly. _For the battle and for Eve to return...or not return… _

. . .

Eve lost track of time as her captors rode through the night. She had no idea where they were going other than north. She guessed that they were taking her to Ettinsmoor, straight into the hands of the enemy. _But why?_ she asked herself for the hundredth time. _What is it that they want from me?_ She thought briefly of the bell, but she had been attacked on her second day in Narnia, before she even knew about the bell. _My ring…_ Eve thought back and remembered the words of the attacker, _"Unless you're willing to give up the girl." "What does she have to do with this?" "Everything._" The enemy wanted the ring. It possessed some power that he desired; but they didn't need Eve to get it. _Then why didn't they kill me before? Why drag me along? _Eve shivered. The night had grown very cold, and she had only a light cloak for protection. Murky grey clouds infested the sky above, standing out like ghosts against the black sky. A bird called out, shattering the silence. _Why didn't I tell anyone where I was going? No one can help me…_ Eve tried not to panic as realization hit her. She really was trapped unless she found some way of escaping.

Suddenly her horse's pace slowed as the captors leading it came to a stop. Eve could just make out a length of low mountains in the distance. "…will come when ready. Have patience," one of the captors was saying to the others.

"…no good…thieving…" the second captor muttered under his breath.

Eve got the impression that they were not under someone else's command by choice. She waited quietly until a tall figure dressed in black robes stepped suddenly out of nowhere. "Ah, good, you have the girl," said the voice. Eve peered curiously into the distance, surprised and alarmed to find that the figure who spoke was not a man but a woman. "Untie her hands; she'll ride with me," the tall woman commanded. With a few mutterings, one of the men roughly untied Eve's hands and pulled her off the horse. "I did not say hurt her," the woman said sharply. "And when I ask you to do something, you don't mutter about how much you don't want to do it. Bad things happen to people who disobey my orders." Eve felt a sudden sense of extreme fear at the woman's words. She longed to warn the men that they were in danger, but the men just cowered, muttering apologies. "I don't give second chances to those who don't deserve it," the woman said and with a flick of her hand the man who had untied Eve shrunk until he was a small rabbit. Eve gasped in astonishment, but the woman seemed unperturbed. "You two, get a move on!" she yelled. The other two mounted the black horses and took off into the darkness without a backward glance. "Now then," the woman picked up the rabbit, "shall we?" She motioned to a large black carriage pulled by four black horses. Eve hadn't seen it before since it blended in with the night. Knowing better than to go against the woman's orders, Eve climbed into the carriage without a second thought.

The woman got in after her and flicked her fingers at the reins. They flew up and the horses broke into a graceful canter. "Now then Eve, I do hope those fools of men have not hurt you." The change in tone caught Eve off guard. It was suddenly honey smooth and warm. _How does she know my name?_ "And I hope I haven't scared you with a bit of sorcery." Her eyes looked genuinely concerned, and Eve felt an inexplicable comfort wash over her.

"No, I'm alright," she managed to say. "H-how did you know my name?"

The woman's black eyes didn't blink. "I know many things." She smiled and asked, "Are you hungry, Daughter of Eve?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"Jaira," the woman introduced. "The Black Witch, some call me. But black doesn't always refer to evil. White refers to good and just look at the White Witch."

"The White Witch?" Eve was instantly on guard. Did this woman have anything to do with the deceased witch?

"Yes, dear. Surely you've heard of her?"

"Yes."

"Now, let me get you some food." She took a small silver container out of her black cloak and dripped something into her hand. Instantly there was a platter of steaming hot bread and soup. "Here you are," the witch said sweetly. Eve took the platter cautiously. "Don't look so worried; it's not poisoned." The witch seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Then who exactly are you? I mean-?" Eve struggled for words; afraid the witch would take them the wrong way and turn her into a rabbit.

"I am the Queen of Ettinsmoor and lands beyond. Cair Paravel is rightfully mine, as well as Narnia, but let's not discuss politics, it's all very confusing." The Queen smiled sweetly, but Eve leaned away, suddenly afraid. "I am Jaira, sister to Jadis, the White Witch," the Queen added with a smile.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Part Twenty Six: The Blood of Adam

"You're her sister?" Eve cried out fearfully.

"Oh, but you needn't worry. She and I were very different." The honey smooth voice had calmed Eve thought she fought against its power.

"But the White Witch killed you with the Deplorable Word!"

"My sister did not know the extent of my powers. I have powers that she never dreamt of. It takes more than a curse to kill me." The soup suddenly felt scalding hot on Eve's throat. She coughed and set the platter down.

"How did you survive?" she asked warily.

The witch's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and she crooked her long finger to stroke the rabbit's fur. Eve cringed slightly. "It's really a simple matter," the witch said finally in a matter-o-fact tone. "I have the power of turning objects into another form, as you have seen." Eve's eyes dropped to the rabbit. "My sister had the ability to turn objects into stone. When my sister said the Deplorable Word, I did two things. First," she held up a finger, "I turned one of the already dead citizens of Charn into me and second, I turned myself into a moth." She held up a second finger. "My sister suspected nothing, and I escaped with my life. Only recently was I able to come to Narnia. Life is so dreary as an insect."

"Why did you say you are the rightful Queen to Cair Paravel? King Caspian is; a son of Adam."

The Black Witch let out a peal of laughter. "Silly child, that is not the truth. Do you think Aslan would want a mere _mortal_ ruling over such a glorified city as Cair Paravel?"

"What about High King Peter, and Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy? They were all human," Eve defended.

"Then why did they leave Cair Paravel to its ruin? By the hands of men might I add."

"They didn't leave by choice!"

"Oh, and you're one to contradict me on history? Tell me, how long have you been in Narnia?" Eve didn't reply. Instead she glared out the window, trying in vain to see more than the darkness. "Eat your soup, it will get cold." Not wanting to upset the witch, Eve ate. A strange feeling began to creep over her; a feeling of contentment. She no longer felt angry towards the witch. Eve tried to shake away this feeling, but it only grew stronger the more she tried to fight it. She noticed the witch smiling slightly at the corners of her mouth. Eve tried to say something, but all she could think of was how delightfully pretty this woman was. She was kind and stopped the wild men from hurting her. _No! That's wrong, she's evil!_ Eve tried to fight back, but there was no stopping the power of the witch. Soon Eve felt herself smiling, and the witch's smile grew. "Good. We're almost there," she said quietly.

. . .

Turrets of black climbed the sky, jabbing into the storm clouds and heralding the Black Witch's fortress. The journey had taken most of the night and now, just as morning was breaching Ettinsmoor, they arrived at their destination. The carriage stopped and the Black Witch got out in a flourish of black robes. She motioned for Eve to follow, and the girl did without question. The sweeping plains around them were empty, but something ominous lay on the horizon. The black line edged closer and closer until the forms of men could be seen. The towers of the castle seemed to frown down on Eve with an onerous power.

"Now then," said the witch, leaning close to Eve's ear. "You see those men?" she asked. Eve nodded, straining her eyes. "They're my army." The witch smiled, eyes glowing with a maniacal humor. "All of them, once wild men, transformed into an unconquerable army. Not even your dear Caspian and the Narnians will be able to stand up to it. You see, I've made it quite impossible. I can make anything I like, and I have made this army strong enough to conquer Aslan's land itself." Eve managed a stiff nod. Whatever magic had warmed her to the witch had now worn off, but she felt that it would be rash to do anything to upset her. "I almost feel sorry for those poor creatures…if only they had not tried to stand up to me. No one stands up to me. You see, Eve, Jaira, the Black Witch, is even more powerful than her sister. I have strengths where my sister had weaknesses."

"And what of your weaknesses?" Eve muttered. The witch pretended not to hear.

"Yes, Eve, soon it will all be mine. With your help of course." Eve's eyes snapped up.

"With mine?" she asked, her voice high pitched with fear. "Why me?"

"Because, dear child, you and you alone are the one who holds the key to all universes. Once I take over Narnia, what is going to stop me from taking over _everywhere_? Your own universe, perhaps…" She laughed and lost herself in her own thoughts.

"The ring, you mean?" Eve asked sharply.

"Yes. You see, child, the ring holds the power to take you to other places. Without it you would not have come to Narnia. Your belief in such things is minimal, so why else would you come?" A twinge of guilt ran through Eve. She could not deny the witch's words. "I need the ring, but I also need you for something. There is a little plan of mine that only you can set in motion." Eve stepped back.

"If you're expecting me to do anything to hurt the Narnians or Caspian…-"

"Oh, no, no, no! Of course not, dear one. I would not ask such a thing of you. I only need you to watch over my castle in my stead. While I'm away at war," she added at the look of confusion on Eve's face.

"Me? You can't possibly trust me…?"

"I trust that you won't do anything to upset me." The witch smiled sweetly. Eve's lips tightened as she fought back a retort. "First you will hand me the ring." Eve set her jaw. "_You will hand me the ring!_" Eve slowly undid the fastening to her necklace and handed the ring to the witch. She felt like crying when the witch smiled again. "Thank you, my dear. I knew you would give it to me, just like that. Now, I must meet my army. You are to go into my castle and sit for me and wait." She turned to leave, but then stopped and addressed Eve once more. "When I get back from war, I shall bring you your King's head on a platter." At this Eve screamed in rage, or rather, tried to. Suddenly she could not find her voice. She tried to speak again, but with no luck. Letting herself fall to the ground, Eve watched silently as the Black Witch strode quickly toward the army that would destroy all of Narnia.

. . .

The inside of the fortress was dark and cold. Eve found no comfort in it anywhere, so she sat on the floor next to the Queen's throne and wept silently. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks blotched when the Black Witch finally returned. "Dear child, have you been crying? Whatever could cause such tears?" The smile on the witch's face was too much. Eve sprang to her feet and lunged at her, trying to claw at her face. The next thing she knew she was on the floor a few feet away, fresh blood oozing down the side of her head. "Foolish child." The witch sat down on her throne and snapped her fingers. Instantly two tall men wearing black suits were at her side. "Fetch me the boy!" she cried out and with low bows, the men disappeared into a corridor toward the right. Eve sat up and stared at the witch with hatred and anger burning in her eyes. She tried to speak again, but in vain. "Now," said the witch. "I have already informed the Narnians and your dear King of your whereabouts and your change of allies." Eve would have cried out if she could have, but all she accomplished was a wide-mouthed gape. "King Caspian was very distraught indeed to learn that you had been working for me all along and that you had only used him." Fresh tears sprang to Eve's eyes as realization hit her. _Betrayal._ In Caspian's mind she had betrayed him. That was all part of the prophecy. _But it still said that only I will hold the power to decide Narnia's fate…but how?_

"Ah, good, bring him forth. I need the final touch to my strength; the blood of Adam." Eve's eyes lifted slowly. There before her, stood a kneeling man. He had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. Eve leaned closer, recognizing the long scar that ran down the side of the man's face. _Philip?_ Eve's heart beat crazily against her chest as she recognized the man as her own brother. He raised his head and looked straight at Eve.

"Eve?" he asked, his tone astonished and his mouth agape. "What are, how…-?"

"Silence, we have time for introductions and story exchanges later. Now I need a few drops of your blood, if you please." Eve knew that Philip would stand up to her, he always stood up to everyone, but to her surprise and dismay, Philip grinned and held out his arm.

_NO!_ Eve mouthed to him, but Philip's eyes were set on the witch, the goofy grin still in place. The witch withdrew a long knife from inside her robes. She cut a shallow line into Philip's arm and let the blood drip into a golden goblet. When she was done, one of the black-clothed men brought forward a clean bandage. Eve noticed that Philip's other arm was already bandaged. To her horror, the witch lifted the cup up to her blood red lips and drank deeply. "Ah," she sighed, "the blood of Adam."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Author's Note: It's all excitement from now on!  
_

Part Twenty Seven: Philip's Story

Eve watched with a sickening feel in the pit of her stomach as the Black Witch drank her brother's blood. She felt the sudden urge to retch, but fought it back. Philip seemed perfectly calm, his eyes staring straight ahead as if in a trance. _He probably _is_ in a trance…or under some spell, I would guess…_ Eve struggled to keep still as the witch drained the golden goblet. When she was done, Jaira handed the cup to one of the men and then turned to Eve, her dark eyes tinged with red and seemingly smoldering. Eve fought back a cringe and stared straight into the blood-shot eyes. "Now, you're probably wondering why I drank human blood." Eve nodded stiffly. "It gives me strength beyond anything a witch ever had. Now I am ready for war. I am ready for Aslan himself to challenge me." She smiled wickedly at Eve. "Now, I must be off to the battle field. You are to stay right here and get caught up with your brother. Come, Eve." The witch crooked her finger, and Eve felt herself being pulled to her feet. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. Giving up her resistance, Eve stumbled forward onto her feet and toward the witch. "Sit here." Eve was forced onto the witch's throne and chains appeared out of thin air, winding themselves around her wrists. "Don't move a muscle until I return," the witch jeered. "Oh, and you might want this back." She flicked her finger, and Eve felt her voice return. She smiled sweetly and turned with a flourish of black robes, leaving Eve alone with Philip. Dread filled Eve, gnawing uncontrollably at her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she began to sob silently. Philip watched her with wide eyes, still under the influence of the witch's spell.

After Eve's tears had subsided slightly, she began to take in her settings to distract herself. The castle was dark and cold. Black marble made up the harsh architecture. Everything was straight and plain; no archways were to be found within the fortress's cavernous halls. A row of sharp looking daggers and swords sat against one wall and parallel to the weapons was a large map of Narnia, bound on the wall. Otherwise the castle was devoid of objects and life. Eve turned her eyes to Philip. He seemed to have recovered considerably because he was now glaring at her as if she was the witch herself.

"What are you doing here, Eve?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly though he tried to disguise it with a defiant rise of his head.

"I don't know how I got here. I was hoping you could tell me," Eve answered.

"Don't you remember?" Philip's brow creased as he scrutinized his sister.

"No. All I see is a solid, black wall when I try to remember. And I feel fear…" Her eyes glazed as she fought to remember.

"It's the same for me." Philip shook his head. "But I think we were in danger. We must have been hurt or something. I mean, look where we are."

"What do you know about Narnia?"

"Besides what _she_ told me, nothing, but the way she rambled on about taking over it, I probably know quite a bit."

"How did you find her?"

"Vice versa. She found me. I'm not really sure what happened. I was just lying in this dismal field. It was night when she rode up in her carriage. I thought I was having a dream so I went with her when she said she had some food and a warm place to sleep. It turned out to be a nightmare. At least I thought it was until I saw you. Unless you're part of my nightmare." He narrowed his eyes.

"No. It's real. If I've learned one thing, it's that…" Eve answered softly. "Do you know anything about Aslan?"

Philip gave a short laugh. "Do I ever. The witch wouldn't stop talking about how she was going to overthrow him and succeed where her sister failed."

"But she won't. She can't," Eve whispered to herself.

"What?"

Eve shook her head. "We have to get out of here. I have to warn them!"

"Who?"

"The Narnians! The ones the witch is going to fight!" Eve half shouted. "Can't you get me out of these chains?"

Philip shook his head. "I can't move my arms."

"She cast a spell on you?" Philip nodded. Eve's eyes started to water again.

"Look, Sis, don't cry. Maybe this really is a dream. We'll get through it. I know we will," Philip tried to calm her.

"No, don't you see? This is just like the war back home! We're going to die, just like those soldiers who never came home. _We'll_ never go home…"

"Just like Charlie," Philip said, referring to his best friend. His voice was soft, unlike the tough, loud voice he usually used. Philip was showing emotion. Eve felt her eyes glistening with tears. Philip looked up and glared at her. "Just like Charlie," he said in a tougher voice before his eyes drooped back into the melancholy position they had occupied before.

"Why didn't I just believe to begin with?" Eve whispered, tears now falling freely from her eyes. "Because of me, all of the Narnians and Caspian are going to die. Narnia will fall to the Black Witch and it will be all my fault." Philip didn't answer; he was looking straight ahead, past the throne Eve sat chained to. "And when she's done with that, she'll conquer our own world- Philip, what is it?" She looked up to find her brother's eyes set on something she couldn't see. He seemed lost for words. Eve tried to crane her neck around the throne to see what it was, but she couldn't see past the black marble. She did notice, however, that the room had grown suddenly brighter and warmer. The dampness and chill crept into the corners and fled out the small windows. The dark room seemed to quail before the great, golden light that filled it. Eve felt a sudden hope that seemed to burst from her like a golden phoenix. She felt the cut across her head heal, and she felt the pain leave her body. She felt the chains slip from her hands and fall to the floor, and she watched as a great, golden lion stepped into the light before her. Aslan had returned.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Author's Note: Thanks again to all of my readers! Please review if you read; it means a lot to me!  
_

Part Twenty Eight: Aslan's Return

When Caspian awoke the morning of the battle, he immediately noticed the stillness that came before the rush of fear. Getting up slowly, he tried to fight back the knot in his stomach that warned him of his own human emotions. Closing his eyes, Caspian suddenly saw the image of Eve. He cringed and shoved his memories of her into the far reaches of his mind. Feeling no appetite for breakfast, Caspian left his tent and headed towards where Ouranos stood. "We should move out soon and get into formation. We don't want to be unprepared for the battle," he told the centaur.

Ouranos nodded. "I will send word around the camp." He bowed and left Caspian to stand alone at the fringe of the camp. Left to his own thoughts, Caspian began to think of Eve again; hurting himself over and over as he remembered the day before.

_The sun was beginning to set upon Narnia. Every search party had returned to the camp to announce that they had been unsuccessful in locating Eve. Caspian had been walking toward his tent when the guards had spotted a messenger riding toward them from the north. "I bring tidings from Lady Eve," he had said. _Caspian still remembered how his heart had soared when he had heard these words. _"Here is a letter from the Lady herself. She is safe." After the messenger had left, Caspian had rushed to his tent to read the letter. With every word he read, however, his heart had fallen. It had read:_

_Caspian,_

_I'm sorry that I have deceived you all this time, but it was necessary. I have been working for Jaira, the _true_ Queen of Narnia all this time. I was sent to gather information from your side and deliver it into the Queen's hands. My advice to you is that you run before her army destroys you. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Don't bother trying to find me; I've already picked my side. The Queen has more power than Aslan himself – if Aslan really exists. _

_Eve_

Bowing his head in grief, Caspian felt anger growing within him. _How could she have deceived me all this time? Lying about everything? _He rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to picture Eve working for an enemy of Aslan. No matter how hard he tried, Caspian couldn't imagine Eve betraying him. _But the prophecy…and now the fate of Narnia lies within her hands. Then we really are to die._ He raised his head in defiance. _No! We are not going to run like cowards. We are not going to show any weakness. We still have Aslan on our side; he will not let Narnia fail. _His thoughts flashed to the ivory horn that had once belonged to Susan, but she wasn't coming back, so what was the use calling her? It was Aslan, after all, who had saved them just when everything had looked hopeless. And who was this Jaira? She certainly wasn't the true Queen of Narnia, but if she claimed to be, she had to have _some_ motive that made her think such a thing.

"The army is assembled and ready to move," Ouranos said, coming up suddenly to stand at Caspian's side.

"Good, let's go."

. . .

"Aslan!" Eve flung herself forward and threw her arms around the great lion's neck. Aslan purred loudly and gave a catly-chuckle.

"You finally believe, dear one," he said in her ear, placing a large paw on her back.

"Yes, yes! I really do believe now!" Eve cried out, happy beyond words that Aslan stood before her; finally real and not a dream. "I'm sorry I didn't believe from the start. I guess I did everything wrong, didn't I?"

"Everything? No, dear one. You did nothing wrong except not believe in _yourself_." Aslan looked her in the eye, his large, golden ones brimming with pride. "You have shown more bravery and loyalty than many who have been through war."

"Why did you never show yourself to me before?" Eve asked.

"I did, dear one. Did you really need to touch my mane to know I was real?"

"I thought I did, but not anymore. I believed you were there all along." Eve smiled, and so did the great lion. For a moment she was lost in her happiness, but then she remembered Caspian and the war. "The witch!"

"There is no time to waste. We must hurry." Aslan turned towards Philip. "Do you, Son of Adam, wish to come?"

"I'm not leaving my sister." Eve turned, surprised at the firmness in Philip's tone. Her brother smiled slightly and stepped forward. "I've been a fool about a lot of things, but I want to change. Will you help me, Aslan?"

Aslan smiled, his whiskers twitching upwards. "Of course, Son of Adam. Now, let us waste no more time. Climb on my back." Eve didn't hesitate; she climbed onto the great lion's golden back and twined her fingers into his thick mane. It was just as soft as she had imagined it. Philip climbed up behind her and held loosely onto her waist. "Hold on!" Aslan let out a mighty roar and then leapt forward, hurdling toward the battle.

. . .

After the army was assembled, all they could do was wait. Caspian's heart beat quickly, and he readjusted his armor to distract himself. Pressing his palm against the hilt of his sword, he sought comfort in it. This was the sword High King Peter had given him before he had left Narnia for the last time. Caspian ran his thumb over the golden lion that decorated the hilt. He wondered where Aslan was and if he really would help Narnia. _He'll come when he's ready_, he told himself patiently. Suddenly the air grew tense, and Caspian's eyes flashed up to the scene before him. Very slowly, a black line began to appear along the horizon. He blinked, but the image did not disappear. After a minute or two, the black line got larger and larger and shapes could be distinguished. The Narnians and Telmarines began to get restless, shifting their weight from one leg to the other. Metal clinked, and chain mail rustled. The atmosphere was almost static. Everyone's nerves were on edge. The black line continued to come closer until individuals could be discerned. The Narnians grew more anxious as they sized up the opposing army.

"They're _huge!_"

"Look at those weapons!"

"Wild men? These are trained soldiers!"

"Their army is three times the size of ours!"

Caspian looked back at his army from his position on Destrier. "Steady," he warned, but he could not shake off the feeling of terror that had begun to grow. They were right; this army was huge, their weapons were strong, and they were not wild men at all, but heavily armored soldiers. The loud clunking of heavy boots started to shake the ground as the enemy's army grew ever closer. When at last they had reached the battle field, they stopped and held still as if awaiting orders. Caspian patted Destrier's shoulder as the horse stamped his feet. Suddenly the opposing army parted down the middle and formed ranks. A tall, black horse stepped into the light and stood in front of the army. His rider was tall as well with sweeping black hair and a ghostly pale face. She sat high upon her horse with a grim smile set in place. She thought that she was going to win. Caspian clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

The woman raised her voice and began to speak to the Narnian army. "I am Jaira, the Black Witch and sister to Jadis, the White Witch." Murmurings went up from the Narnians. Caspian shifted in the saddle. "If you would like to surrender, then I suggest you do it now, otherwise I challenge you for the crown of Narnia!" She held up a long, jagged sword, and her army roared behind her. Caspian held his head up defiantly. Doubting that his own voice would carry that far, he instead drew his sword in a flash and held it high so that it glinted in the light. The Narnians and Telmarines roared their approval. "Have it your way!" She lowered her sword and the giant army started forward, armor rattling and swords drawn. They came so quickly that Caspian barely had a chance to gather his thoughts.

"FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His army roared out the battle cry, and they charged forward into the sea of soldiers.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_Author's Note: Here is an exciting chapter! Thanks again for reading and please review! It means a lot to me.  
_

Part Twenty Nine: The Battle

Narnia had never looked more beautiful in Eve's eyes. The sky was the purest shade of blue imaginable and not one cloud impaired its serenity. The soft grass that swayed across the Narnian grassland was a verdant green, lush and crisp. The trees swayed in the wind as Aslan bounded past. Eve's golden hair flew back from her face and despite the worry in her heart, she laughed. The sound rang like sweetly chiming bells. Philip laughed as well, and the sound gladdened Eve's heart. Aslan too laughed and soon the trees joined in. Their laughs were of the earth, the sky, the sea, and the very air of Narnia.

"Come, my children! Come let us sing and dance! Let us chase the storm clouds from the earth!" Aslan called out to them. There was a great stirring among the trees and suddenly they were alive, walking through the very earth; taking long strides to keep up with Aslan. The landscape was a blur of color, and the wind whistled loudly past Eve's ears. "We must hurry," Aslan suddenly cried out, "the battle goes ill."

. . .

Destrier hurdled towards the oncoming army, scattering his black mane as he tossed his head. Caspian raised his sword and brought it down as the two armies met head on. Suddenly it was all confusion as arrows were let loose and swords were brought down. The roar of the battle nearly deafened Caspian. Concentrating only on the enemies around him, he fought forward into the thick of the battle. Enemies and allies alike fell all around him, and blood spilled over onto the Narnian soil. The witch herself had stood still when her army had moved out. Caspian caught sight of her watching the battle, a smile playing on her lips. Not knowing what had come over him, Caspian suddenly moved toward her, fighting ferociously; letting out the anger and pain he had kept pent up inside of him over the last few days. He hardly noticed how strong the opposing soldiers were as he fought forward. Suddenly a horn rang out, warning the Narnians to pull back. With some effort, Caspian left his quarry and turned Destrier back. A dozen griffins flew overhead, wielding large boulders. As soon as the Narnians were clear, they began to drop the boulders. The enemies were held at bay for a moment and in the confusion, the Narnian archers let loose a volley of arrows. The opposing army fell back, and the Narnians reformed their lines.

Grim but determined, they readied themselves for the next onslaught. Suddenly there was a great crack and one of the boulders transformed into a giant. Caspian's eyes flashed to the witch and he saw to his horror that she was turning all of the boulders into giants. A satisfied smile flickered across her face. Murmurings of distress arose from the Narnians and Telmarines. Caspian held up his sword, and Destrier reared, feeling his master's tension. "CHARGE!" Caspian yelled. Destrier galloped forward, closely followed by the centaurs and wild cats. Behind followed the fauns and Telmarines. Meeting the enemies head on, the Narnians retaliated against them with all their strength. All the while, the witch sat upon her horse, a smile set in place. Caspian doubled his effort to reach her, slaying any enemy who crossed his path. He hardly noticed how ill the battle was going until suddenly he was nearly alone amid the thick of the battle. The Narnians and Telmarines had fallen back to the outskirts of the enemy lines to avoid being surrounded on all sides by the soldiers. The giants were now spread throughout the field, armed with crudely shaped clubs made of a heavy wood. They swung wildly, scattering the Narnians. A horn was blown and soon a stream of centaurs attacked from either side of the masses of fighting. This gave Caspian a chance to fight his way closer to the witch, grim determination keeping him going. Suddenly the group of soldiers in front of him dispersed and his path to the Black Witch was clear. Caspian kicked Destrier into a gallop and held his sword high. The witch turned her attention to the king and a gleam of challenge entered into her dark eyes. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as the witch turned her black horse toward Caspian and drew her long sword. There was a flash of silver as the sunlight hit the sharp blade. Then both swords were brought together with a tremendous crash, and the duel began. Caspian brought his sword down upon the witch's with as much force as he could muster. The blades slid across each other and he was thrown back with the force the witch exerted. Slightly dazed by her strength, Caspian resumed his attack, twisting his sword to block a blow the witch had aimed at him. Strength seemed to be doing him no good, so Caspian resorted to a series of complicated maneuvers, trying to disarm the witch or at least disable her for a moment. Every blow he aimed, no matter how strong or complicated, was flung aside by the witch as if Caspian was no more than a mere child. He fought on bravely, oblivious to his surroundings. It was just him and the Black Witch, locked in mortal combat. The witch's glimmering eyes showed just how much she was enjoying the duel. It was just a game to her. This angered Caspian and he doubled his attack, fighting more ferociously. The witch's blows suddenly faltered and Caspian took advantage of her momentary lapse in defense. Before he could aim a blow, however, she recovered and jabbed her sword toward his neck. Bending back, Caspian narrowly avoided her blade. Destrier snorted and half reared as if in an attempt to protect his master. In Caspian's moment of weakness, the witch lashed out and kicked him from the saddle. He fell to the ground, bruised, but was up on his feet in a moment, facing the witch. She had dismounted and now held two long swords, tips pointed at Caspian's heart. Angered and bruised, Caspian wielded his sword with as much skill and strength as he could afford, pushing the witch back a few paces. Even though she had the advantage of two swords, Caspian's determination kept him alive and uninjured. After a moment of fierce blows and parries, Caspian knocked one of the swords from the witch's hands and cut open a part of her armor, drawing blood.

The witch sneered, angered by Caspian's temporary victory. Her eyes narrowed and she stabbed her long sword forward with lightning speed, catching Caspian's side. He stumbled back, blood flowing steadily from his wound. Trying not to cry out in pain, Caspian fought on bravely, brandishing his sword with all the rage within him. The witch was no longer playing games; she fought on with bared teeth, her eyes burning with anger. Caspian injured her on her left arm and then her side, but the armor was strong and neither cut drew blood. The witch wasn't showing any signs of tiring, but Caspian's arms were on fire, his muscles burning and protesting to each new sword maneuver. His side hurt him to an extreme level and his eye sight was beginning to get blurry as the blood drained from his head. He began to feel dizzy, but still the witch fought on. Finally with two neat jabs and a heavy thrust, the witch knocked Caspian to the ground, sending his sword flying to land a few feet away. He was left exposed, exhausted, and bleeding. Looking up at the witch with her bloody sword point feet from his heart, Caspian finally allowed the fear in his heart to burst forth. Just as the Black Witch raised the point of the sword to end his life, Caspian heard a loud roar erupt from just behind them. The witch's eyes widened and she turned with a flourish, forgetting Caspian. Caspian's vision was blurry, but he saw the form of a great, golden lion before he passed out.

. . .

The sounds of the battle reached Eve's ears before she could see the scene. Her stomach tightened and fear grasped her. What would she find? Who was dead or fatally injured? What had befallen Caspian? Aslan had said that it was not his time, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt. And how would he react when he saw Eve again? He thought she had _betrayed _him. Guilt tightened in her throat. _But it's not my fault, after all. The witch tricked us all and used me. _She thought suddenly of her ring. What had befallen her trinket? Her thoughts moved to the bell. It was a miracle that the witch had not taken it from her. _She must have been oblivious to its presence the whole time…_ Eve's thoughts moved to what she must do. Aslan had explained to her that she must ring the bell when fear struck the heart of the witch. _You will know by the look in her eyes_, he had said. _Then, you must take this juice and heal those in need. It once belonged to Queen Lucy. It was given to her by Father Christmas, and it contains the juice of the Fire Flower. It will heal any injury. _Eve's grip tightened on the small bottle that was attacked to her waist by a small, leather belt. She felt empowered by it with the knowledge that it had once belonged to Queen Lucy. She didn't know very much about this young queen, only that her faith in Aslan had been very strong; even stronger than her older siblings' at times.

"Prepare yourself, Eve," Aslan warned. Eve looked ahead and finally saw the black forms of the armies ahead. Aslan's stride lengthened and as he pounded forward, Eve felt her heart speed up to match his pace. She fumbled with her bag and pulled out the golden bell. Holding the hammer in her other trembling hand, Eve looked straight ahead and prepared herself. Aslan came to a sudden stop and with a shake of his head, he released a vicious roar that shook the very earth and echoed into the valley deep below. Eve saw the witch standing over Caspian, and then her moment came. The witch turned to look behind her and when her eyes met with Aslan, fear was within them. Eve pulled out the bell and struck it with all her might with the hammer. The sound rang clear and true throughout the land and the witch cried out in terror. Suddenly she was still as a figure in stone. Her army shuddered and suddenly turned back into wild men. The giants trembled and turned back into boulders. The Narnians and Telmarines shook their weapons in the air and charged them. The wild men no longer fought bravely, but instead fled straight into the awaiting roots of the trees. Soon they were all defeated, and the Narnians had won the battle. The cheering was tremendous, but Eve heard none of it. She instead dropped the bell and ran forward, down the hill and onto the bloody and battered ground next to Caspian. Blood soaked his torn armor and his breathing was shallow. Eve began to cry, holding his head in her arms. Then she remembered the juice of the Fire Flower. Pulling it out of her belt, she opened the lid and with a feeling of hope, she let a single red drop fall into Caspian's mouth. He took a deep breath and then was still.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Part Thirty: Cair Paravel

For a moment, Eve waited breathlessly, waiting for Caspian to stir. Her tears continued to fall and she feared for a moment that he was dead. The suddenly a warmth spread over her, and Aslan was at her side. "Why do you weep, Daughter of Eve?" he asked.

"He will not wake," Eve sobbed.

"He will. It is not his time, remember?" Aslan lowered his head and breathed onto the king's still face. Suddenly color returned to his cheeks and he took a deep breath, his dark eyes flickering open.

"Caspian!" Eve threw her arms around his neck, pulling him up into a sitting position. He held still, breathing quickly. Eve pulled away and looked at his wound to find it completely healed.

"Eve?" Caspian said her name hoarsely. He looked overjoyed for a moment and then his smile fell. "But you betrayed us. You betrayed Narnia." He pulled away from her.

Eve began to cry again. "No, Caspian, I didn't betray you! I swear! The witch tricked you! She used me," she pleaded with Caspian, trying to make him believe her.

"She speaks the truth," Aslan put in before walking toward the Black Witch's still form. Eve's eyes followed him and she watched as he breathed upon her. The instant his breath touched the surface of the stone that bound the witch, it began to melt until nothing was left, only the silver ring. Aslan picked it up with his claw and held it out for Eve to take. She took it and put it back around her neck. "You must not waste time, many are in need of your healing," Aslan said softly. "I must speak to Caspian." Eve nodded and got up, the small bottle of healing juice in hand. She went from human to creature, dropping but a single drop of the potion onto their lips. Each stirred and took a deep breath as they returned to full strength. The sun was beginning to set when Eve finally reached the last injured creature. She knelt beside the still form of Bacchus, the son of Ouranos. The black centaur didn't stir when she touched his cold shoulder. Eve pulled back, shaking slightly.

"I think he's dead," she whispered to the air. There was the sound of hoof beats behind her, and Eve turned to see Bahir standing still with his hand over his heart.

"There is nothing you can do for my brother now," he said softly. "He fought bravely and died an honorable death." His dark eyes moved to Eve, and she bowed her head in grief.

"I am sorry for your loss," she said, closing the lid of the Fire Flower juice. "I wish I could have saved him…healed him before-"

"It is not your fault and you should not regret, Daughter of Eve." Eve nodded and watched as the black centaur walked slowly toward Ouranos and Gaia to tell them the news. Eve went over to a patch of clean grass and sat down, exhausted and hungry. Her eyes shifted to where Caspian was still taking to Aslan. His brow was furrowed and he looked furious. Eve looked down at her feet, afraid of what Caspian would think of her now that he knew the truth. Would he accept it? She looked back at him to find his eyes set away from her almost resolutely. Aslan's ears tipped forward and he looked amused for a moment. Then he shook his mane and left Caspian to brood alone. Eve shut her eyes and dreamed that she was back home in a warm, comfortable bed. It was only a few moments before she was roused by Aslan's deep voice.

"Now is the time to retake Cair Paravel!" he roared. The Narnians cheered and raised their weapons. "We will give them a chance to surrender but if they choose to stay and fight, so be it," he said solemnly. "When you are ready," he spoke to Caspian. The king hesitated and then mounted Destrier. The Narnians set off at a march toward the east, Caspian in the lead. Eve stayed where she was, and Aslan approached her. "Come, dear one. Your brother is waiting." Eve followed the lion back to where Philip was waiting on top of the crest.

"You did well, Sis," he said, smiling. "Mum and dad would be proud." Eve felt the corners of her lips turning up and soon she too was smiling despite herself. "Come on. Let's go see the sea," he said, taking Eve's hand.

"Let's."

Aslan offered them a ride and soon they were flying towards the east. The lion's pace was slower and his paws hit the ground in synchronized beats. The sun was now shining brilliantly and the breeze felt cool and refreshing on Eve's face. The ride took a short time, but when they arrived in Cair Paravel, they were surprised and overjoyed to see the wild men filtering out of the city and toward the northlands. Caspian held Narnia's flag high above his head, a look of satisfaction on his face. The Narnians cheered. Cair Paravel had been reclaimed.

Eve looked around in awe. The sea crashed up around the solid rocks that made up the very land of Narnia. Cair Paravel sat high upon a small island, and though it was now in ruins, Eve could tell that it had once been a great city. The stone pillars that remained told tales of the days of glory. Eve could almost picture the tall forms of the towers and turrets. She could almost hear the cheering of the Narnians as the four kings and queens of old were crowned. She could almost see the golden-yellow flags hanging high above the castle, flapping in the wind. Shutting her eyes, Eve tried to visualize all this at once, letting her imagination take control. The soft churning of the waves calmed her and the sound of seagulls crying to the sea gave her the feeling of freedom.

"How long will it take to rebuild the city?" Philip asked Aslan, rousing Eve from her daydreams.

"It will take a long time if built by hand."

"If?" Eve asked. "You make it sound as if there's another way."

She could almost see the twinkle in his eyes as he laughed. "But there is, dear one. I will sing to it." Eve felt like laughing, but then she remembered the story of how Narnia had been created. "Give me the night and the dawn and you will have Cair Paravel." This seemed to be a cue for Eve and Philip to climb off of his back, and so they did. "Now, you can join the celebration," he said to them, nodding toward the Narnians who were dancing around a tall fire. Eve had been wrapped so deeply in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the fire being built. The fauns had started up a lively tune on their pipes and even the centaurs had joined in the fight, all save Ouranos and Gaia. The two stood solemnly at the edge of the festivities.

"Why did Bacchus have to die?" Eve asked Aslan quietly.

"He died for those he loved," Aslan answered. "Will we ever know just why we die or why those we love are lost in battle? That is a question that only those already dead can answer. One day you will know the answer, but not for a long time. Tonight is a night to celebrate, but it is also a night to mourn." With that he walked off toward Cair Paravel, unnoticed by the other creatures.

Eve didn't feel festive at all. Instead she felt melancholy. She began to walk toward the sea, Philip walking silently at her side like a well behaved dog. "I can't believe it's all over," Eve finally broke the silence. "It seems as if I just entered Narnia. I just found out I was to save it. And now it is done….all but one thing."

"What's that?"

"Caspian hates me."

"Why should he hate you?"

"Because he thinks I betrayed him." Eve felt tears forming in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Why was she always crying? Why couldn't she be strong like Bahir?

"But Aslan spoke to him. Of course he won't think you betrayed him because you didn't!" Philip said fiercely. Then he checked himself and said in a gentler voice, "Eve, you are not a bad person. Caspian knows that. He's just confused and hurt." Eve looked up at her brother with surprise. He just grinned and resumed walking along the sea. Eve sighed and followed, her eyes set upon the ground. Suddenly the wind picked up again and carried with it a sweet melody that stirred Eve to her very heart. She looked up in surprise, glancing back at the Narnians, but it was not them who sang the song that had touched her so. With realization, Eve glanced back at the form of Cair Paravel, but it was too dark to see the ruins. She was sure though, that she had heard the faint sounds of Aslan singing.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

_Author's Note: We're getting very close to the end! Please write some reviews if you get a chance! Thank you so much for reading!!  
_

Part Thirty One: Leaving Narnia

The sun was shining warmly when Eve opened her eyes. She felt content beyond belief; happy and relaxed. The Narnians still dozed around her, worn out entirely by the battle, and so Eve was the first one up. She stood and looked around her, a vague feeling of mystery hanging in the air. Curious, Eve walked across the soft, warm grass, letting the fresh blades tickle her bare feet. Through the hazy, morning light, she walked, pausing only to smell a thick bush full of blooming lilacs. Smiling to herself, Eve sighed and continued on. Before her there was a bit of mist coming up from the sea. As she approached, however, the mist began to fade, evaporating with the sun's warm rays. Before Eve rose suddenly the tall towers and turrets of Cair Paravel. She gasped and stared in awe at the city. White marble made up every archway, column and wall. The sun shone against it in such a way that it was spotlighted as if Heaven had sent down its light to pronounce the city whole again. Eve wandered closer and saw Cair Paravel in its true glory. She felt a sudden presence and turned to see Aslan walking silently beside her.

"Do you like it, dear one?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Aslan. It's beautiful!" she replied, skipping slightly as they came nearer. The castle no longer sat on an island but a peninsula as it had been before. "Is this just what it looked like when High King Peter and Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy ruled?" she asked, imagining the four kings and queens standing on one of the marble balconies overlooking the sea.

"The very same," Aslan said, "only now King Caspian X will rule and peace will endure much longer."

Eve smiled. "Good. Narnia deserves freedom and peace."

"Eve, there is something I must tell you, but I think it should wait until you are ready." Eve looked up at the great lion to find him suddenly troubled.

"What is it, Aslan? Is something wrong?" She laid a hand on the lion's soft mane.

"Don't trouble yourself, dear one. Now is the time to celebrate, the time will come soon enough."

. . .

The sea was dazzling with the sun at its highest peak, reflecting upon the water's surface. Mermaids had been swimming around earlier, surprising Eve but also delighting her. Now she stood alone, quiet and thoughtful. She was buried so deeply in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone walk up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Eve found herself facing Caspian. She stepped back, surprised, and he looked embarrassed. "Caspian…" She blushed and looked at her feet, unsure of what to say or what he was feeling.

"Your letter-"

"I didn't write it," Eve rushed to say, her eyes flashing up to meet his. To her surprise, they were warm. She blushed and looked down again.

"It tore me apart."

"You believed it…" It wasn't a question.

Caspian's next words sounded pained. "I didn't want to and no matter how hard I tried, I never really did believe it. But I didn't know the truth. You didn't confide in me."

Eve didn't look up as she replied. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't even leave with the intention of going after the bell. I was going to flee Narnia. I was going to abandon it…" She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"You were scared; none of this was fair to you…"

"Excuses. Caspian, nothing can excuse what I did, and I accept that," Eve cut him off. "I almost failed Narnia."

"But you didn't; you saved it. You saved me." He hesitated. "I owe you my life."

"A life for a life. We're even now."

Caspian's eyes flickered as if he was angry, but he looked away before Eve could tell what was wrong. "Just like that. A life for a life, nothing more."

"I-I don't understand…" Eve stammered.

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

Caspian turned his eyes to Eve and she was surprised to find them cold and unfriendly. "What did happen when you were 'captured' by the witch?" he asked. "How do I know the note was a forgery after all?" Eve stepped back, surprised by Caspian's sudden change in mood.

"Are you accusing me of being a traitor and a liar after I saved your life?" Eve narrowed her eyes angrily.

"What evidence do I have that says you're not?"

"Caspian, I _saved_ Narnia! I didn't betray it! You saw the witch! She manipulated me!" Eve was fuming now, her voice raised and her fists clenched. "How could you say such things?"

"I can't be too careful," he defended himself.

"That's a terrible excuse, and you know it! Why can't you just trust me?" Eve yelled, backing away from Caspian. He looked almost regretful for a moment, but then his anger returned.

"You didn't trust me when you ran off," he put in, his voice raised as well.

"I already told you; I couldn't!"

"So you say-"

"Of course I say it! It's the _truth_!" Eve turned away and looked out across the sea. She fought back tears, angrily scraping her fingernails across the stone of the balcony's railing. "Anyway, it doesn't matter; I'll be leaving Narnia soon." When she turned around again, Caspian was gone. Closing her eyes, Eve let her tears fall freely.

. . .

The moon shone vibrantly and unchallenged in the sky two nights later. Its sickle form swam in the dark skies with the starry constellations. Eve turned over in her sleep and awoke. A warm sensation washed over her and she got up. He was waiting there for her, on the balcony. Golden fur framed his tawny body; even in the moonlight it shone like the sun. Large amber eyes cast a glowing warmth over Eve. She walked fearlessly toward the great lion, and he greeted her.

"Dear heart." His voice soothed Eve and made her feel better than she had ever felt before.

"Aslan," Eve greeted in response.

"Come, dear one, we must talk." Aslan stood and waited as Eve stepped out onto the balcony and took a clump of his golden mane in her hand. Leading her down into the gardens of Cair Paravel, Aslan stopped at a silver fountain that bore the shape of a mermaid. "Have you been wondering when you will go home?" he asked.

"Yes, Aslan," she answered truthfully. "Especially of late."

"Do you remember what happened to you before you came into this world? Aslan asked gently.

Eve closed her eyes. "No. I've tried and tried to remember, but I just can't." Eve strained her mind, but it was as if there was a block in front of that memory.

"You were in a car crash, dear one. A fatal car crash. Both you and your brother." His eyes were sympathetic.

"You mean….I died?" Eve asked, disbelievingly. She stood paralyzed with shock, unable to cry or to react.

"Yes, Eve, that is what I mean."

"Then why am I here? In Narnia…alive…?"

"Because, dear one, you were destined to come here and to save me so that I could save my children," Aslan explained.

"Save you, Aslan, but you saved me." Eve looked up into his eyes, confused.

"No, dear one. You are the one who believed in me." There was a moment of silence as Eve pondered this.

"Then will I stay in Narnia?" she finally asked.

"Yes. You will live on here in Narnia until the ending of your days." Aslan seemed to smile and when Eve too smiled, he laughed quietly.

"Then I can live in Narnia forever….but I'll never see my parents again…" Eve's smiled faded as she thought of her mother and father. She felt as if something had struck at her heart violently as she thought of their faces, their voices, their love…gone.

"No, dear one, you cannot see them…not yet, but if you had stayed in your world you would not see them either."

"Yet, you mean I will see them again one day?" she asked hopefully.

"The ones we love always have a way of finding us again," Aslan answered.

Eve nodded and sunk down on a stone bench that stood behind her. Aslan sensed that she wished to be alone and so he left, padding away softly. Suddenly the air seemed cold, and Eve shivered. Unhappy thoughts came into her head and she cringed as she remembered her latest argument with Caspian. Suddenly her mind flooded with images of the crash and then equally horrifying images of the battle. Tears poured down her pale cheeks and dropped onto her lap. She felt the pain sharply now that Aslan had left. She could never go back. Never. Eve's whole body shook as she let out all of her feelings. All at once the night seemed so dark, and she felt so alone.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

_Author's Note: The penultimate chapter! I really hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I started it around June (2008); somewhere in the midst of graduation and applying for college. I've actually had the last part written since June 30th. The ending was just too tempting, I couldn't wait to write it. Since then I have worked hard to build up to it. I plan on writing a sequel and perhaps a third one after that from another character's pov. However, since I'm so apt to edit like crazy and change things, I will probably wait until I get about a quarter of the way into it before posting. I'll try really hard to make the chapters a lot longer. Right now I'm still working on ideas and I have a lot to do for college and also I'd like to work a little on my own books that aren't fanfiction, so it may be awhile, but never fear, I will write a sequel! Thanks again!  
_

Part Thirty Two: Declaration

Eve jumped slightly when a warm hand touched her shoulder. "Eve, are you alright?" Eve looked up to see Caspian standing there, his dark eyes full of concern. Eve blushed and looked away, hastily wiping away her tears, but in vain. Her tears still fell.

"N-nothing," she stammered hoarsely, knowing she couldn't convince Caspian of this. Caspian let go of her shoulder and sat next to her, silent and brooding. He knew enough of Eve to know that she would tell him when she was ready. Though Eve could tell by his expression that he was still mad at her, he made no move to leave.

"I found out how I got here," Eve started after the silence became too oppressive. "I died, Caspian. I can never go back. I can never see my parents again, or my friends, or London…" Her tears, though they had lessened, came down again in streams. She felt miserable.

Caspian stared at her in disbelief. "Then you will die if you go back?" Eve nodded. "But you can stay here, surely…"

"Yes, but I have to leave everything behind in order to live. I don't think it's worth being alive; the price is too high."

"Eve, do not say that." Caspian's eyes blazed as he took Eve's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "That is not true. You have so much to live for. What happened was inevitable and you have been given a second chance." He didn't seem to notice that Eve's tears were running down his hands. Instead he leaned closer and looked deep into her eyes. "I would not want you to die." Eve was confused by how serious and warm his eyes were. They looked black in the night but yet stars reflected him them, shining like tiny crystal orbs. Eve took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Her tears lessened and though her body still shook, she began to compose herself. Caspian wiped away the tears from her cheeks and then dropped his hands to his sides. Eve breathed in deeply and finally stopped crying altogether. She suddenly felt that it was her turn to say something.

"Caspian, I'm so sorry," Eve rushed to say, new tears forming in her eyes. Caspian looked alarmed when he saw her fresh tears, but before he could say anything, Eve threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. At first Caspian seemed surprised, but he only hesitated for a moment before pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms protectively around her. He put his head against hers and rested his chin on her shoulder. Eve could feel his heart beat, and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the sound. _Perhaps I do belong in Narnia,_ she thought to herself. Her tears ended once again though not before she had dampened Caspian's tunic. She felt warmth returning to her, and she felt safe for once. So completely safe that she never wanted to move again; just stay safely enclosed in Caspian's embrace.

"It hurt me when we fought," Caspian suddenly said, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke into her shoulder. He raised his head slightly and continued. "I'm sorry too. I should never have doubted you." His voice sounded pained. Eve tightened her grip around him.

"It's not your fault."

"Then whose is it? How could I have thought such a thing? How could I have believed you to be a traitor?" He sounded disgusted with himself.

"Caspian, don't do that to yourself. The witch wanted it to look like betrayal, and it did. What else could you have thought?" Eve raised her head and Caspian did likewise, though he did not take his hands from around her. "I forgive you, now how can I make you forgive yourself?" Her blue eyes pleaded with him. Caspian looked away, his own eyes giving away his pain. It hurt Eve to see his sorrow and the intensity of how she felt his emotions surprised her. It was as if she was breathing in his pain and making it her own. "I spent all my time not believing and when in the end I did, it made all the difference. Forgive yourself, forgive me, and let's move on."

Caspian suddenly let go of Eve and the warmth faded. Eve placed her hands on her lap and stared at her feet. Caspian was silent. Eve shivered as a cold breeze swept past them, rustling Caspian's dark hair and Eve's golden hair.

The minutes stretched on until Eve could stand the silence no more. She was about to speak when she heard the sound of music. At least that's what she thought it was; it was too quiet to really tell. Eve lifted her head and listened. There it was again! The sound of pipes and a harp. The sweet melody gave Eve a mixture of feelings: sleepy, happy, sad, and then all at once she wanted to dance. Resisting the urge, she looked up at Caspian who too seemed aware of the music. The melody swelled to a forte and words could be discerned.

_The time has come _

_To begin again_

_The days have arrived_

_For peace and love to reign_

_Fill your heart with gladness_

_Share your love with kin alike_

_Sing with all your voice_

_Dance with all your grace_

_Let these days begin_

_And end in harmony_

_The time has come_

_To live again_

"Fauns and Naiads," Caspian said softly. "They're singing a Narnian ballad."

"It's lovely," Eve whispered, her eyes alight with excitement.

"They're celebrating what you have done for us," Caspian replied, eyes set on Eve once more.

"What have I done?"

"It was you, not me, who saved Narnia." Caspian took Eve's hand. "Who saved me. Eve," he put his other hand on Eve's cheek to make her look at him. "I can't imagine life without you anymore. You've brought me so much joy, frustration, happiness, anger, hope… If you go, I'll never see you again. A part of me would die if you died." His deep eyes were pleading now, and Eve felt her cheeks growing hot. Her heart started beating quickly, and she stared at him in wonder.

"You mean you-" Eve started.

"I love you," he finished simply. His eyes gazed warmly down on her. Eve stared blankly up at him. Caspian looked confused for a moment, but then he put his hand gently around her neck and leaned down to kiss her. The music swirled around them, and Eve no longer felt the chill of the night. Caspian's lips pressed against hers, and Eve felt happiness spread through her. She leaned into him and hoped the moment would never end. When they did pull apart, Eve's heart was thumping so loudly she was sure Caspian was able to hear it. His own heart beat just as loudly, she noticed. Eve rested her head against his and entwined their fingers.

"I think I've loved you since I first set eyes on you," she admitted. "I just didn't know it until now." Caspian smiled and kissed her brow.

"I don't think I could have guessed it," he laughed, pulling Eve into an embrace. This time the embrace lasted much longer, long after the music ended. The stars sparkled overhead and for once in her life, Eve knew she belonged.


	33. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Finished! I so hope you enjoyed reading Aslan's Return. Thank you so much for all the support from my readers!! As I mentioned before, I will be writing a sequel eventually. _

"The door into Aslan's country is from your own world." - Aslan: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader

Epilogue

A week later, Caspian and Eve were married and Eve became the new Queen of Narnia. Aslan watched with glowing eyes as Eve was crowned. "I give you Queen Eve, the peaceful," he had announced to the Narnians in his great voice. And there stood Queen Eve to the right of King Caspian, upon the dais of Cair Paravel. The crowds had cheered and there had been a great feast with music and dancing. Philip had been among the first to congratulate Eve. "You look beautiful, Sis," he had said, winking. "Mum and dad would be proud." Eve's eyes had filled with tears, but she had smiled.

"You too, Philip. I'm so very proud of you too." They had laughed and embraced, happier than they had ever been before in their lives.

After her third dance with Caspian, Eve had noticed that Aslan was gone. She looked all around, but could not find him. Then, as she looked down to the beach, she saw the great, golden lion, standing against the sunset. He looked up at her and then he called to her silently.

When Eve reached the beach, she ran to Aslan and threw her arms around his great, golden mane. "Oh, Aslan, did you know all this would happen all along?"

The great lion let out a chuckle. "It was written in the stars, dear one. As are all of our destinies." At this he looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Aslan?" Eve asked. And then she understood. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I must."

"Will I see you again?" Eve asked sadly.

"Of course, dear heart. One day very soon, although to you it might seem a long time."

"Then I will wait," said Eve, stepping back to give the lion one more look. She felt a tear glistening in her eye.

"Until then, dear one," was Aslan's reply before he turned and faded away into the setting sun. Eve stood for a long time on the beach until she felt a hand entwine with hers. She turned to face Caspian.

"He will return," he promised.

Eve smiled and nodded. "I know," she said. She glanced back at the horizon one last time before turning and walking down the beach with Caspian. The golden sun started to merge with the horizon and the color melted into the sea like wax. Cair Paravel was thrown into golden light, and Eve could have sworn she heard a lion roar.

The End

2


End file.
